Masked Undercover
by sapphirez4178
Summary: May is a spy with powers her next assignment is to protect Trance LaRousse academy from the Dark Speeds LaRousse Trance Academy is a training power school will she be able to complete her task with all the enemies lurking from every corner and a little distraction on the way and people aren't always what they seem contestshipping and side shipping's
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people thank you for clicking onto my story at the moment I'm working on this story and have deleted Constricted Heats, because I'm going to be doing a rewrite of it, so hope you enjoy this chapter and this chapter has been changed, so anyways hope you enjoy xxx**

* * *

Chapter 1 Chapter 1 mission take or maybe double take normal P.O.V

"Welcome back sapphire"

The machine spoke as a girl scanned her aqua, cerulean, twinkling eyes. She stepped into the headquarters she worked at. she wore a full jet black outfit plain black tank top blouse paired with matching shorts and black pumps. She had chesnut brown hair just above shoulder length and had coral coloured lips with a nicely fitted nose. This girl's name was May and she was a protector from the darkness and hoenn's best occupied spy anxiously waiting for her next assignment in HQ with other spy's when…

"Alert! Message alert commander eagle hawk calling."

May picked up the handset immediately.

"Sapphire here my mission Eagle Hawk."

A man aged around late 20's was shown on screen he had spiky brown hair mahogany coloured eyes and wore jeans and a blood, red plain top.

"You've heard of the Dark Speeds right?" he was a man to take seriously he didn't beat around the bush and play with riddles his point was clear and his tone told all of that.

"Yes why?" May spoke slowly.

"They are a big corporation of villains that try steal power from every power source available, but what does the mission have to do with them?"

"Well Sapphire you have to go to LaRousse you know the school there Trance academy the power school for your age group and well you have to protect them from the Dark Speeds. Sources tell me that they might be the next targeted and your fit for the mission?"

May blinked for a split second a little confused.

"Wait, but it's a power school then shouldn't they be able to protect themselves form the Dark speeds, since I've heard they are the best academy around in Hoenn and the students have extreme moderate amounts of power."

May asked as she tilted her head. Commander just scratched his head whilst saying.

"I know that, but the thing is most of the students there aren't really that powerful and cannot control their powers since they are beginners like you were when you were new to hq, so that's why they sent for you so do you accept the mission sapphire?."

May stopped to take a long deep breathe for oxygen.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh you've got to be kidding me I get to be a real teenager for once I can do make up, interact, gossip ad go out with boys oh my gosh" she turned into teenage girl May 2.0

May squealed with delight Eagle hawk sweatdropped.

"Well I take that as a yes, but do remember that your there to do a mission not socialise and make small talk alright, so then that's settled now then go and get packing the jet will arrive around 12:00pm on the dot now's 10am now get going, oh and wait don't forget your there for a mission don't fail us "

He said sternly he then disconnected the call she headed and got all the necessary things needed.

"Maybe I should change I don't want people thinking things they shouldn't" May thought.

She got changed from her all black spy piece and changed into a red v top and denim shorts with big chunky silver earing and put her hair into a pony, also she wore black high heels that were 6 inches and to finish the look off she put a pink love hearted side bag on and added a protection necklace. May packed all of her belongings spy gear, power patches (stop access power and put you to a limited power usage)normal everyday things. May got her suitcase put everything in and swiftly got out of hq turns out the jet was already there she anxiously hopped on.

* * *

(2 hours later)

"Sapphire you're going to have to jump your nearing LaRousse Trance Academy and we don't want any suspicions or inconveniences "

The pilot looked really cautious. May only shrugged it off took all of her belongings shrunk it down with her shrinking powers and put it in her little pink heart shaped bag. Hastily May grabbed her parachute and jumped since she was so used to parachuting she wasn't screaming for dear life. May enjoyed the flow of wind hit her face and strands of light brown hair until she was inches apart from the ground and landed gracefully.

May pulled out her navigator to find where she was to her delight she was in a near forest in LaRousse just 10 minutes from there to LaRousse trance academy - where she would be staying, of course the principle knew that May was on a mission to protect his students along with his reputation. May sighed she knew this was going to be a long, dangerous mission May had to be cautious if she did the tiniest mistake it could be fatal to innocent lives.

May started to explore the chartreuse, genuine forest with interest. It was filled with lurking creatures like chirping birds, camouflaged harmless lizards, wild rabbits, butterflies and other bugs and creatures she finally made her way to pavement.

May knew was definitely in LaRousse city lots of electronics everywhere on billboards, robots as helping customer services she saw one approach me it buzzed.

"Buzz how may I help you mademoiselle" May giggled shyly.

"Well I need to find LaRousse Trance Academy could you guide me" May asked politely.

"Yes come on just follow I repeat follow me."

The chesnut haired girl nodded following the helpful robot. On the way she took some turns rushed passed a park and finally halted she read the sign 'LAROUSSE TRANCE ACADEMY' May told her thanks to the robot before she could ask anything else the robot disappeared into thin air.

May walked in admiring the scenery full of roses passing a few girls who were glaring at her. She read their mind.

"Uh she is so ugly looks like a slut" "weakling I could use the warm up "

May didn't let it get to her since if they wanted a fight who would win average chicks with powers vs. hoenn's best spy very obvious right?.

When she got inside the building she used one of her powers to scan the whole school and soon found the principal's office. May made her way to the office until she got there. May straightened her posture and then knocked the mahogany coloured door that read principles office. She heard a groan the person was murmuring something about water, pranks and stupidity she stifled a giggle, until the door opened she gave the person her most serious face he definitely fell for it.

He looked anxious and worried he said in a sound above a whisper.

"Are you the spy they sent?"

He looked like he was on a look out for me May nodded he sighed in relief.

"I thought you'd be a boy the youngest best spy is a teenage girl" he said amused May gave him the glares he started to shiver.

"Well sir no need to be sexist now and by the way its Sapphire" she retorted in a mutter.

He cautiously opened the door to let May in his office. It was big he had many artefacts including a globe which could see all of the school to the highest floor every corner was supervised. Half his walls were painted sky blue and the other was a moonlit colour he had a few comfy seats he got May some coffee and they both sat down, making themselves comfortable.

"Um, well sapphire I'm assured from your headquarters that you know your mission right?"

May nodded whilst sipping the steaming hot coffee.

"Alright let's see where do we start oh well I might as well introduce myself the names Allen um... well I was wondering is Sapphire your real name?."

He asked curiously.

"Well not exactly my names Maybelle Maple, but my code name is Sapphire, but you can call me May though" he clicked on quickly.

May and Allen chatted for half an hour showing May her schedule he then asked her what rank she would want to be in. Her reply went a little like this.

"I want to be in the lowest since I don't want to attract attention towards myself, besides I like to work the harder way it makes it more of a challenge" May said happily. Allen looked at May as if she was crazy, but then understood and handed her the rank list the ranks order order highest first was:

**Royal Dragon's monthly allowance £300 (dorm) girl's 401-411 fourth floor Garchomp area boys 412-422 top floor**

**(Highest rank due to their natural powers)**

**Electric Falcons monthly allowance £200 (dorms) girl 301 – 311 third floor Growlithes area boys 312-322 top floor**

**(Second highest due to their power class)**

**Camouflage Lizards monthly allowance £150 (dorms) girls 201-211 2nd floor Arbok area boys 212-222**

**(2nd last due to natural powers and weak but useful powers)**

**Venom snakes monthly allowance £100 dorms 101-111 1st floor Weavile area boys 112-122**

**(Last because powers aren't as useful and powerful they are basic)**

**Also there is a higher floor than the Royal Dragon floor and that's the balcony.**

May finished reading the rank and then spoke up.

"So people are based up on their natural powers and that changes their lifestyle I'm guessing."

He looked up at her.

"In some cases yes, but in your case since you're helping us from the Dark Speeds your lifestyle will be more royal than the Royal Dragons your allowance is £800 your food is divine and your room is the biggest in the school so I'm guessing you're okay with that."

He pointed out in an almost like squeal May caught on and nodded, whilst sweatdropping.

"Yes I am but is there anything else for me to know now like the most powerful students and who I should keep an eye on and stuff like that" She asked curiously.

He observed May in confusion.

"I guess your right the highest rank students are fine to be protected by themselves but the 3 lower ranks I think you should be keeping an eye out for, but on the contrary I'm guessing that the Dark speeds are after everyone so keep an eye out for everyone and the most powerful of students are in your class you might have to do a few patrols at night but I'm sure you can handle the pressure now let me take you around the school you need to know all the places in this school."

He said in a serious tone as he handed the sapphire eyed girl her dorm key. It was a lilac metallic key chain with her name printed on it the key was fairly large. May stuffed it into her bag as she headed out of the door with Allen.

"Right, well yeah about that I already scanned the whole building and saw the floor plan and everything so I'm all good and organised for now I best get going to last lesson and meet some people then I got to go I'll keep an eye out for your students" May said sheepishly.

"Why you are ahead of the game now aren't you?" he said now at least May knew he was less worried than before.

May was about to leave when he stopped me by the arm.

"By the way Eagle Hawk your commander is coming by this week."

"What why is he going to come by?" her eyes broadening and her body starting to shiver.

"Well he was saying something about how he got a break from duty and wanted to see his sweetheart for a while." He said in a cute way she turned her head whilst blushing thinking.

"Oh that's the commander for sure always on a look out for his daughter."

May sighed then moved along the building. She decides to check out her dorm it was on top floor room 411 Allen told her that he'd use the excuse of saying that there were no other rooms left so that May could have the only available one left which was in Garchomp area. May decided to take the elevator to the top room hey she's a spy but a person though she want to take the short way out but most of the time it just doesn't work besides her only other excuse is that she is just tired, but to be honest she wasn't that tired.

Finally May reached the top floor it had clear windows at the top the sun beamed from afar the whole area was for girls and guys aka the Royal Dragons. Their quarters were calm and gentle the walls were coloured blue with the tint of green in big capitals across the border of the walls its said Royal Dragons in a coincidently the colour royal blue. In replacement for their roof they had transparent roofing tiles that let the sun in. They also had a kitchen the size of a big hall they also had a battle arena and a mini beach. May saw a few people there sun bathing. She continued to walk to her room when suddenly she approached it 411.

May got all of her stuff that was shrunken dragged it in the spacious room. When she opened the door she dropped her bags. 'Allen wasn't kidding when he was on about luxury' May thought. After that thought she started to explored the room starting with the bed.

It was a king size bed it had a bouncy mattress which was covered in cream coloured bed sheets with golden and matching cream pillows some were filled with frills and were rough the other ones had rose print patterns weaved with soft silk the room wall colour was cream colour it also had an additional room which was separated with a glass door it was a swimming pool a big one as well it also had 2 sun beds that were turquoise and had a few natural things as decoration such as soft different coloured pebbles fake plants filled with lavender and roses and some sea shells they were great decoration and even better was that there was a lot of sun in my room so sunbathing wouldn't be a problem.

May got out all of her spare clothing and saw a button labelled closet. Casually she pushed down on the button gently and just like that the closet was right in front of her. It was way more than spacious it was pure white and had golden and silver beams of light shining.

Hastily May got all of her clothing, accessories and other necessary items and used her telekinesis powers to display them in the closet.

* * *

After all the hard work was finished and out of the way. May decided to check out her classes at 1:50pm there would be battle training with Mr Ives he was a power and strategy teacher he didn't teach though he was the type of teacher that would leave you to it and if he was assessing your ability he would cautiously watch the battle and give you feedback later which was fragile. She knew this, because she got all the information on the teachers beforehand.

May cautiously headed on her way to G1 all the class floors were on a floor called G it was because the other floors were the sections to where your dorms would be. After a elevator trip May reached the floor G and scrutinized her eyes to find G1 she saw that there were 50-60 rooms on the floor precisely her eyes fixed to the one that said G1 she put on her best casual face on and lazily walked into the classroom.

She saw a big blob of water was heading her way and just about doudged it with ease. May glanced to take in her surroundings there were many people approximetely 20 students in the class as soon as she came in everybody halted and glanced at her direction and stated whispering. The teacher then looked at her direction.

"Ah, you must be the new student Maybelle right? well i am your teacher Mr. Ives" he said friendly he was a man ages in his late 20's he had jet black hair that was spiked up, violet beady eyes an oval shaped nose he had small peachy lips and he wore a white plain top and turqoise coloured log shorts up to his knee and wore black trainers.

"Okay and yeah you can call me May" she said casually.

"So what is your power then?." he asked instantly.

'Um power i forgot to prepare that bit um a weak power let me think ummmm' May thought

"Invisibility" she said out of the top of her head.

A girl snorted May looked at her direction. She had emerald eyes with short length brown hair she wore a blue blouse and a jet black mini skirt and had cream heels that were 4 inches.

"Is that your power how weak how did ya get in this class if its for people who have good powers then my power is so much better" she gloated.

"Well if you don't remember this class is technique is well and i would get you off guard when it comes to technique" May retorted wiping that smug look off her face.

"You shouldnt be talking to a Royal Dragon like that" she said in a matter-of-fact-tone as she hissed.

"Who are you to tell me what to do huh? Why what ya going to do if i talk to ya like that?" May said in a challenging tone her facial expression instantly turned scornful.

"Just to say i've got the power of fire and i ain't afriad to use it, so if i was you i'de back off" she hissed.

'Wow she thinks she is so tough after im done with her she wont be?' May thought.

"Well i didn't know Royal Dragons have the tendancy to be so big headed now" she said amused at her attitude.

Now half of the class was practically glaring daggers at May and not the kind that would match her taste the girl who was gloating earlier was about to respond but Mr Ives cutting into the argument.

"Now Skyler don't talk to the new student like that you very well that everyone who is in this class has worked hard foor it and you have no right to judge someone based off their powers thats just thinking low and as a Royal Dragon i expected more from you."

"Yeah well, but that April girl shouldn't have tried to pick a fight now shouldn't she" a third voice defended it was definetely male. May looked at the direction of the voice.

He had green hair with a matching pair of emerald eyes. He wore a long length jet black turtle neck with a purple button top which was unbuttoned all the way and he wore light green pants and black trainers. At the corner of her eye she could see he was wearing a power patch he was powerful, but not as powerful like her. She had to wear 3 of them so his power doesn't match up to May's May was thinking he was heading her way. Instantly she snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him.

"She obviously knows that Skyler is a Royal Dragon and that she shouldn't have been saying anything because if she had the brains she would know that she practically insulted most of this class since most of us are Royal Dragons and clearly we can tell that she is a Venom Snake by her powers and lack of intelligence" some people tried to hide their laughs at his comment.

'Oh boy he did it now' May thought with that icy fury in her eyes.

"Oh please who are you to tell me this!" May demanded pointing an accusing finger at him people gasped as she pointed her finger at him. Her blood started to boil right now she seriously didn't see what she has to save this school from other than spoiled Royal Dragons.

"For your information i'm Drew Hayden best student in this academy and i'de watch that tongue of yours because you don't want to be tangled in my vines now would you now?" he said in a matter-of-fact-tone.

"Try me" May said in a challenging voice he looked taken back at her actions people widened their eyes. May began stepping forward to him he started walking up to her until...

"Now, now, now let's not get ourselves into trouble now back onto class May would you mind sitting at the back next to Drew" Mr Ives said nervously tension builded the air and May knew she was the cause to it. Drew was now sat back down in his seat.

May gritted my teeth whilst saying "Not at all."

May passed some people giving her the 'wait till no one is around' look. She made her way towards the back and she almost got tripped up by Skyler but intead of that happening she 'accidentally' stood on her foot which caused her to yelp in pain, whilst May secretly smirked in victory.

Finally May got to her seat and casually sat down beside Drew who was glaring at her she then gave him the 'it's-rude-to-stare' look he instantly looked back at the teacher when May gave him that look.

"Now class these glowing stars are going to determine your partner you will me mixed into different power groups" Mr Ives said enthusiastcally some of the students groaned and one said "What if i get a Venom Snake it will be to easy and i want a challenge."

Mr Ives sighed "Well the stars will decide that now won't they and by the way this is a tournament and who ever wins the tournament they get to have the vestroya heart sword" May looked around to see people gasp and have their eyes as open as they could be. Drew was casually smirking May read his mind 'i'm so going to win this' he thought. 'Well here i am so no way' May thought.

May had heard about that sword somewhere the sword the vestroya heart sword. 'Wait, oh yeah that sword is the most honerable sword in LaRousse' May thought recalling the picture she saw of it and the description with it.

It was the sharpest and it's grip was coloured gold and it had a diamond gem in it shaped with a heart and its outline was silver and when used it would glow the main colours were silver and gold and possessing that sword was a high honour and showed how much power people truly had and they would be highly respected no matter what power they would have.

May couldn't believe a sword would show all that, but this sword was special because it's been in Larousse for over hundreds of years and passed down to the victorious winners of the tournament.

"Alright now everybody now i am going to unleash these stars what ever colour star you have you have to go to the person you are paired with okay?. Also we will only get a few battles before the end of the day so don't be dissapointed if you don't get to battle alright?"

"Okay" everybody said exited.

The stars went flying around the classroom they were all swaying around in the air they looked like an iridescent rainbow. Some of the stars stopped and determined where it wanted to go.

A red one landed in front of May she was guessing it was her star so she picked it up.

The stars kept roaming around until it decided its place. By that time everybody had a star.

"Alright everybody has got a star now people go and find a person that has got the same star as you i will tell you now you can't switch your star with anyone or else your disqualified from this tournement and i will assure you that only one person has got the same star as you okay."

Everyone nodded everybody went to their respected partners/rivals for the tournament.

May saw a girl with a star that matched her red one she walked over to her. She had ember hair she also wore a sapphire coloured tank top with black tight shorts and wore plain white trainers and had dark blue eyes.

"Hey" May said politely tapping her shoulder.

The teen looked over to the chesnut haired girl and scanned her she saw that May had the same star as her then she gave a confident grin.

"Heya whats ya name?" she asked.

"May yours?" May said calmly.

"Misty just to let you know i won't go easy on you" she said getting straight to the point in a challenging way May put on a grin.

"Wow your a girl that gets straight to the point well i accept your challenge and by the way i ain't going easy either. So what's your power anyway?" May inquired.

"Well it won't get you anywhere May, but i control water and any other fluids and before you ask yes i am a Royal Dragon and i ain't like Skyler she only acts that way because she is the best female student who is most powerful" Misty said rather despisful whe she mentioned Skyler. May took note of that.

The teacher gathered everyone around "Okay then these are the pairs and it's in order from who goes first" (10 pairs because their are 20 students some random people)

Drew Hayden vs Paul Shinji

Ash Ketchum vs Brendan Birch

Misty Waterflower vs May Maple

Skyler Vantra vs Ellie Noirs ( random person)

Dawn Hikari vs Brianna Wakana

Gary Oak vs Leaf Green

Zoey Nozomi vs Jay Candra ( random person)

Kenny Kengo vs Sarah Redrock ( random person)

Barry Jun vs Soledad Saori

Harley Raid (don't know harley's last name) vs Aminree Skout (random person)

"Alright now that's done with Drew and Paul let's go to the arena now so you can start us off it will be interesting watching two Royal Dragons fight."

May saw Drew and a boy who was taking his place in the arena he has plum coloured hair, black eye colour he also wore a dark blue jacket with a dark purple top underneath he also wore black pants and grey shoes his facial expression was all down in the dumps and grumpy.

Mr Ives set the battle field to random turns out it was Drew's lucky day it was a nature battlefield which would disadvantage Paul alot they both got their weapons. Both of them had swords Drew's sword was silver with a emerald big stone in it and Pauls was silver, but with a purple stone. They took their positions.

"Alright your aim is to knock the other person down and they have to be out for at least 10 seconds or not stand up okay Alright let the games begin" Mr Ives said whilst shooting a feirce amber beam to the sky.

As soon as the signal went the boys were heading each other, trying not to trip over vines and pebbles. To start off with Paul sucked out the oxygen/air out of Drew causing Drew to fall backwards and hold his neck trying to regain breath then, since Drew controlled nature he summoned a giant plant that was attacking Paul. Paul instantly let go of the air so Drew could breathe and tried to fight the giant plant since he controlled air he couldn't suck air out the plants so he killed it with a dozen slashed of his sword. Then headed back to Drew they both tryed to gain the upper hand at fencing but non of them succeded. Drew took his chance and shot a spore at Paul which made him paralysed. Drew quickly slashed his sword at Paul which made him fall backwards. Paul was out for five seconds because of the paralysis, so he wasn't out. Drew cursed under his breathe. Since Paul had the power of air and other gases he summoned a powerful tornado ripping the nature from the ground and surrounding them the battlefield was now dull and the tornado pushed Drew back to an extent. Paul took no hesitation with throwing his sword at Drew which missed Drew by a few centimetres. Drew then made vines grow from the ground and tangled Paul, since Paul's sword was on the floor he couldn't snap his way out and he couldn't summon his tornado power, because he needed a lot of energy. The tornado attack of doom was a move Paul like to use to end a battle. Drew then charged a beam of green nature power and sent it to Paul's direction causing a direct hit. Paul was out...

"And the winner is Drew Hayden" Mr Ives shouted "He shall proceed to the next round" everyone includng May got up and cheered.

Paul got up from the ground gaining conscience and sat down on May's row and muttered a 'humph' and sat down ignoring the stinging pain in his arm Nurse Joy called for him.

"Paul why don't you come to the chambers so we can heal you" he ignored her voice.

Then Nurse Joy went directly up to him Paul.

"Did you hear me?" Nurse Joy asked softly.

He nodded "Well come on" she said trying to move him.

"No I don't need it" he said stubbornly. Nurse Joy then got some kind of green powder and sprinkled it over Paul. He instantly fell asleep. Nurse Joy went to get her stretcher and put Paul in it and headed to the chambers along with Drew to restore his energy she murmured "That's what you get for being stubborn!" which Drew heard and chuckled.

"Next match is Ash Ketchum vs Brendan Birch" Mr Ives shouted.

Two males got up from their seats. One with dark cyan hair and had dark brown eyes he wore a blue and white short sleeved jacket and dark blue pants and blood red shoes with a little jet black pattern to them to put it off his accessory was a red hat.

The other guy had black hair and ruby red eyes he also wore a red and a blended black jacket, matching black pants and dark emerald shoes.

May just had to admit he looked hot. The battlefield turned to the normal battlefield with nothing on it but the academy sign on the floor. Brendan and Ash took swords like the match before but this time Ash's sword was yellow and Brendan's was orange.

"Ash" Misty called out "Good luck" she waved at the raven haired boy at least now May knew the boys names now. He smiled at Misty with a now flushed face but smiled and nodded at he with a goofy grin covering her face. Anybody could tell they have chemistry.

"So Misty you and Ash huh?..."

it was her turn to flush like Ash "Nooo it's nothing like that now we are just best friends" she squealed.

"Nothing more huh?" May said pushing the subject further with a sly grin on her face.

"No i repeat nothing alright" May nodded. "Now let's watch their match ours is next now ya know" she said then turned around to watch them battle.

"Alright now boys ready" they both nodded the signal went off.

Ash looked dense, but when it came to battling he wasn't. Neither parties were moving, so Ash made the first move he shot lightning to the ground and it landed everywhere sparks ignited all over the normal arena they were heading straight towards Brendan but he dodged it running really fast all you could see when he ran was a blur. May soon found out that Ash had the power of lightning and Brendan had the power of speed. Then Brendan speeded over to Ash and fenced with him unfortuantly for Ash he got wounded he quickly regained balance and struck Brendan with lightning he fell backwards. Anybody could tell that both Brendan and Ash were tough and were Electrical Falcons. It looked like who ever got the next attack would pass out. Ash stored alot of spark energy and unleashed it heading straight to Brendan causing him to yelp in pain and fall backwards. Brendan struggled to move 10 seconds went so that meant Ash had won he grinned happily limping around the stadium weakly.

"Ash Ketchum is the winner going onto the next round" Mr Ives said in shock trying to keep a straight face both Brendan and Ash exchanged handshakes meaning no hard feelings.

May looked around and saw most faces in shock she read their minds once again most of them went a little like this ' OMG Ash Ketchum defeated Brendan Birch the most powerful and hottest guy in the Electrical Falcons'. Nurse Joy took both Ash and Brendan to heal up the wounds,injuries and bruises both of them were in severe condition.

"Okay people now i'm having the next battle as the last battle of the day" groans invaded the classroom.

'But i wanted to battle today' a girly voice shrieked causing alot of people to wince. (A/N I wonder who that voice was LOL!.)

"Okay moving on to the last battle of the day Misty Waterflower vs May Maple" Mr Ives declared. May quickly took off her protection necklace, so it would be a fair match. May put it in her heart shaped bag.

"How can a Venom Snake defeat a Royal Dragon" May heard Skyler say in amusement.

May ignored it and took out her weapon which was a silver sword with a heart stone in the middle which was a micture of blood red and sapphire blue. Misty took out a battle axe which was silver and bronze as she looked in May's direction and mouthed 'no holding back'. May nodded in return.

"Okay ready, set, battle" Mr Ives shouted across the arena which was turned into a Dark Arena with alot of dark hot stones and other objects with the LaRousse Trannce Academy sign.

Misty took no hesitation and headed her axe towards May which she gracefully dodged Misty continued to try and get May out with her axe. May then swiftly shot her sword towards Misty injuring her arm a little but Misty gave no sign of pain. Misty then powered a big ball of water and made it head towards May's direction she took her sword and shielded it blocking the attack and sent it right back it hit her target bang on Misty yelped in pain she was sent flying backward to the wall with a thud everyone gasped whilst May smirked looking at the priceless expression of Skyler her eyeballs were practically out of her eyes, but it wasn't over till it's over Misty was out for 5 seconds then quickly gained her composture. May using her invisibilty powers turned herself invisible and made her sword invisible. Misty searched through wincing eyes trying to find where May was hidden. May taking her steps cautiously, victoriously making no sound what so ever was now behind Misty then Misty did the unexpected she made her water power like a surf wave and splashed it all over the arena she had caught May in her wave May started to choke because there was water and she was drowned in it everyone cheered Misty on May was passed out Mr Ives was doing the countdown others joined in.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 and-". May quickly regained her conscience and stood up causing alot of people to look shocked no one had ever gone pass Misty's unbearable wave attack it was like her secret weapon. She took a quick glance at Misty she looked disbelieved.

May now realised her invisibility barrier was broken and she was practically going to loose( not really if she wasn't using her power patches it would be easier) Misty took her chance and used the last remaining bits of energy for the battle and launched a full on blue aura which was her 'finale attack' which everybody called it, it looked really powerful May was now 10cm away from it and it almost hit but it failed because May summersaulted over the water beam aura and the aura ended up on a wall which was now dented. Misty couldn't move since she used up all her energy which led May to an advantage May ran up to her and slashed Misty causing her to fall on the dusk floor and faint.

There was a 10 second pause it was official Misty was out and...

"May Maple is the winner" Mr Ives announced with a disbelieving tone. There was a pause until Drew-who was now healed started to clap and the gesture was followed by everyone else eventually it turned into a ear blowing applause. May bowed and went up to Misty who was now conscience, but could hardly move Nuse Joy came to heal both of us she took us to a small recovery chamber. There were 5 tubes and we had to step in them. Both May and Misty immediately stepped in a seperate tube. Once they were in Misty's blue aura flashed around Misty until she became fully healed looking like she had no scratch what so ever same thing happened to May, but since she had other powers her aura was a multi coloured Misty and Nurse Joy noticed this.

"Hey May why is your aura multi coloured" Misty asked curiously.

"Yes Miss Maple it's not normal for that to happen in a healing chamber"

"I guess i was born like that" May said whilst shrugging knowing that Misty and Nurse Joy would suspect something.

"Oh okay and by the way great battle nobody has ever beaten me other than Skyler and Drew so your something different" she declared sincerely.

May offered a sheepish smile "Oh i guess it was luck now."

Misty instantly frowned. "You have got to be serious people from higher ranks than you can't defeat me so don't suppose it's luck give yourself some credt will ya" she said politely looking a bit annoyed.

"Okay" May sighed "but only, because it was all in technique."

Misty sighed "Whatever you say, but seriously how are you not a Royal Dragon now?"

"Because i've got a lower rank power" she retorted.

"I really don't think people should be judged like that anyways it's the end of the day now we can go back to the dorms now so are you going to Weavile area now i suppose."

"Uh no" May said firmly.

"Why?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Since there are no dorms available i'm currently living in the Royal Dragon dorms - for now anyways" she added not wanting suspicion on as a burden, Misty then softened.

"Really what room?" she asked delighted.

"Room 411 why what's your's?" she asked politely.

"409 we are near each other oh and i'll introduce you to some Royal Dragons and friends from other ranks I'm sure you'll get along perfectly fine" she reassured.

"You sure about that?" May asked shyly. It's not that May was scared but she needed to act like a Venom Snake or people might suspect a little.

"Yeah why?"

"I have to say as far as I have seen Royal Dragon's like Skyler they seem to act so full of themselves are the others like that towards lower ranks?"

Misty chuckled "No it's normally her and her possy some have yet to come she is the worst you can get and don't worry we all socalise with other groups like me and Ash for example, but people like Skyler and Drew don't seem to think it's a good idea" she stated.

"Oh okay anyways let's go to our rooms" May said.

"Okay then."

With that May and Misty took the elevator to the fourth floor.

"Oh i almost forgot i wanted to ask you to some training so you can teach me some technique could you? and since I wanted to show you some more of my tricks" she pleaded.

"Sure why not?" May shrugged.

"Yes" Misty said punching the air.

They walked into the Royal Dragon headquarters where all the Royal Dragons were and some other people if allowd. Misty guided May to the sun bathing area a gang of people were there bathing. May then put her protection necklace back on her neck.

"Hey guys" Misty said.

"Hey" they all replied.

"Hey is she May Maple the one who defeated you" asked Ash as he looked up.

"Yeah she is" Misty announced proudly.

"Cool" he said breathless.

Everyone in that area paid attention interested now their were a few people May noticed from that class Paul Ash and Brendan were ones she knew the names of, but the rest of them she didn't know.

Their was a girl one with a unique electric blue hair colour. She wore a little baby pink bathing suit and had a towel that was white with her.

"Hey i'm Dawn i control the power of ice i totally can't believe you defeated Misty only like 2 people have defeated her and since your a Venom Snake it's kind of hard to believe don't get offended oh and where did you get those heels they are like totz hot." she squeeled.

"You like?" May asked.

"I love" she replied May knew she and Dawn were going to get along just fine. After a while May was introduced to Barry who had the power to fly he was a Camouflaged lizard. May thought that Barry was a little tad over energetic who was she kidding he was a guy who was high on sugar by the looks of it. She also met Harley one of her personal dislikes he gave off a creepy vibe, but not the kind of vibe like Dark Speeds just generally creepy she swore she thought his cookies had glitter in them after he asked her how they were she replied with "Not half bad" after that they seemed like frenemies, because he huffed at her and stormed off he had the power of poisoning someone and giving them a slow death he was a Elecrical Falcon. May knew she hd to keep an eye out for him. She also met Leaf she was generally a nice girl ad very polite she had the power of nature like Drew, but hers wasn't as advanced she was also a Royal Dragon. May also met Gary a guy she didn't like by the looks of it he looked like a player with his cheesy pick up line his power was shape shifting he was an Electrical Falcon after getting to know Gary her impressions changed. May also met Brianna, Soledad, Kenny and Zoey. They were all nice in her view.

May then noticed Skyler was heading straight towards her with her friends. May only recognised Drew. Skyler was now changed into a light blue bathing suit, the other girls were in the same style bathing suit, but just different coloured. Drew was still dressed in his normal clothes and so were the rest of the boys.

Skyler instantly looked at May and her expression went cold. "What is she doing here?" Skyler said emphasising 'she' other girls were now in some row along with Skyler as back ups and were chanting 'Yeah'. May wasn't the tiniest bit intimidated by the group in numbers. May just stayed in her place sat down on a bathing chair, whilst drinking tropical juice which was brought by Dawn.

"Hanging out with us got a problem?" Misty said casually.

"Well obviously I've got a problem with her now did you see he way she acted in battle class she insulted us and now I want her out of here before she gets burned" Skyler said harshly. Everyone including Misty and the others backed away. Misty mouthed 'Move back', but May ignored her and carried on drinking her juice. Everyone was impressed by May's courage.

'Since when have you not got a problem with me' May thought aloud, not noticing she was thinking out loud.

"That's it I've had it with you!" Skyler screamed and launch her fire attack at May for some reason a barrier was unleashed and the fire got absorbed into the barrier. May smirked.

"W-w-what how?" Skyler asked shocked, everyone present were thinking the same question. Misty smiled knowing what just happened.

"Well Skyler I had a feeling you were going to do something like that, so I was prepared" May sad calmly pointing to her protection necklace. "This necklace is to protect me from people with anger issues such as yourself, now if you may excuse me I've got a lot of unpacking to" May said lying a little bit, before she went she spared a glance at Skyler before handing a piece of paper to her and walked off.

'Anger management class' Skyler read out loud their was a number attached to it. Everyone burst out laughing including Drew and her own friends. Skyler stormed off cursing under her breath.

Drew smirked. 'That girl is clever now isn't she'

Paul thought for a minute. "Wait, so if she has had a protection necklace the whole time could her victory over Misty be a fluke" Everyone became silent before Misty spoke up.

"No because one she wasn't wearing the necklace and two if she was it would have took effect when I hit her with the wave" Everyone nodded in agreement before going back to their respected dorms.

May then spent her time wisely at 9pm and slept for a few hours until her patrol which was at 2am

* * *

(5 hours later) 2 am

May started to patrol the school. At this time nobody would be awake so she didn't need to worry abbout anybody getting suspicious. She was currently wearing a long white fluffy top with the words 'adore' on it and she wore black shorts to match and cream coloured trainers she also had a heart pendant on and matching earring. She was currently using her night vision power to see the school in the dark.

She was currently on floor one the Venom Snakes dorm area patroling there were other security gurads May scanned them none of them were Dark Speeds so they were not evil they finished their shifts so it was all May's shift. The lights were off nothing out of the ordinary was on the Venom Snake floor so then she decided to patrol other floors.

"Okay to the sec-" she zipped her mouth shut the elevator was going up with a lurking person, but nobody was awake other than her at this time. May thought to herself 'who the fuck is awake at 2am in the morning'

She teleported herslef to the fourth floor she knew that it was going to the fourth floor for some reason. She had got ready to tackle the person down the elevator. The elevator opened up and May instantly pounced on whoever the person was. As soon as she landed on the figure she could here the person groan in pain from the surprise attack she looked down and saw that this person was none other than Drew Hayden. May immediately got off of him and lifted him up.

"May what the hell are you doing here early in the morning?" asked a sleepy, yet moany Drew with that arrogant tone even when he was half asleep he was still mean, but she had to admit she found it a little adorable his hair at the moment was like a bedhead he wore a green top paired with grey silky pj bottoms.

"I could ask you the same question" she retorted.

"I went to get water" she raised an eybrow at him completely not buying it.

"At 2am in the morning!" she questioned.

"Yes" he moaned.

"I don't see it anywhere."

he rolled his eyes "That's because you knocked it over in the elevator when you were being a freak could you at least watch where your going kluts?" a smirk formed on his face as she saw that as well as she had knocked him over she also knocked the cup full of water over which lay on the elevator slowly evaporating.

"Hey it's called self defence" she screeched in her defence.

"Do you really expect me to fight you early in the morning you say it as if you were expecting Team Rocket here( and yes Team Rocket is known in this story but wont make any appereances) he said calmly May noticed the amused tone in his voice she huffed.

"You should get back to bed now" May said irritated now.

"And you shouldn't"

"I have stuff to do" May said quietly, but unfortuantly he heard.

"At 2am"

"Yes"

"What is it?"

"None of your business."

"Fine then" he sighed "I'll just follow you then" he smartly suggested.

"No you won't and i'll make sure you don't" May declared.

"Will you now?" he asked cheekily he no longer needed to sleep since his sleep was permanetly broken.

"Yeah" she hissed.

"Then go ahead" he challenged.

"Way ahead of you" she smirked.

"what do ya mea-"

She quickly hypnotised him before he could finish his sentence off and brainwashed him so that all he could remember was going to get water.

May then got him to his room which was 413 he had his key with him. She had levitated him all the way and gently made him land on his bed with a silent thud.

She checked his wall clock it was almost 2:10am so she continued to do her duty. She went back to the bottom again she scanned anybody's presence no-one was out of their cabin so she was assured. Her patrol her shift was 2am till 6am she sighed and continued to walk up the stairs and check the elevators until 6am came.

( hours later at 6am)

There was nothing to worry about when it came to patrolling everything was normal.

"Finally done now i better get going and get to bed" she said as she stretched and got her keys and unlocked the room.

She found a black paper on the floor. She picked it up and read it in white chalk it said

"I'll get you Sapphire"

May instantly used her physcometery.

(Flashback)

a person dressed in Black entered the room and dropped the note as well as a tracker.

(end of flashback)

May got the letter and saw the tracker at the back.

"Great place to put a tracker genius" May thought as she detached it and burnt it into ashes.

She wondered if it was a Dark Speed since whoever it was knew her code name she decided to be a little more careful. She cautiously wet to bed awaiting the next day.

* * *

**Me: So how did you like the first chappie then took forever but totally worth it sorry if there are any mistakes i think this story will be updated at least once a month. **

**Please review thank you **

**Sapphirezxxx**


	2. Chapter 2 The Bet

**Me: Hey guys I have finally updated now I want to say a special thanks to puritymoon, schoolmouse33, crescent rose ,daughter of livh, light-chiix3 and disasterbutterfly for reviewing and giving this fic a chance. I don't own Pokémon or the pyros/Ian mark or the people other than my own characters and I don't own the potions ONLY the plot.**

**response to reviews**

**Puritymoon: I'm glad you like this chapter hopefully you will like the next one and thank you for the first review for this story!**

**Schoolmouse33: glad you liked it enjoy the next chapter thanks for your opinion (:**

**Crescent Rose: I'm glad you liked this chapter, enjoy the next chapter (:**

**Daughter Of Livh: thanks for the comment and I think the OC you told me to add might be added in later chapters thanks for the idea of the character because you gave me a good idea thanks**

**Light-chiix3: thank you so much for your constructive criticism it really helped me improve my writing skills and with that I've changed a bit of chapter one and checked chapter 2 carefully good to know you think this story has potential.**

**Disasterbutterfly: I'm glad you like the plot and I hope you will like the next chapter.**

**Anyways I needed to say classes that May are in everyone from the previous chapter are always going to stay in that class just to say and some of the classes are normal and some are supernatural and that I'm sorry if some of the character are OOC now that's all done enjoy the next chapter on masked undercover :)**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

The golden beam of the suns rays entered a sleeping brunette's room and found its way up to her soft complexion gently awaking her.

May stretched her arms as she got up and heavily yawned with the corners of her eye she checked the digital clock and now it was 8:00am the academy started at 8:30am.

She sighed and got up and headed to her wardrobe today she was going to wear a fuchsia coloured dress that had a few frills at the top and cream studded flats.

She took all her accessories off from yesterday when she got to her earrings and found that she was missing one of them. Her eyes widened as she thought back to the events that happened yesterday.

May suddenly realised that she had those earrings on when she was doing night patrol.

'What if the earrings had dropped when I took Drew to his room?' she thought a little worried.

"That idiot Drew just had to be awake at 2am in the morning" she muttered to no-one in particular.

She would be in big trouble and probably would be interrogated, but although she could have dropped it when she was patrolling on other floors it wasn't really necessary that it would be in Drew's room and the principle knows she wouldn't do anything shady, since he is on May's side anyways.

She shook the worry off for the meantime and headed towards the shower to refresh herself.

The steaming hot water ran as she stepped into the shower.

After refreshing herself she put her clothing on and dried her hair with her jet black hair dryer and straightened it and put it in a fishtail plait.

She also put on a light peachy blusher, Golden eyeshadow, jet black mascara and cranberry flavoured lip gloss.

She put on her watch and checked the time it was now 8:25am, so she got her black handbag and she headed to her home room as well as dorms Venom Snakes shared the same home room.

* * *

May then headed to the Venom Snake home room all the home rooms were the same it was just the dorms that were different.

She stopped at the door that read Venom Snakes she entered a room full of students that stopped instantly as they saw her.

'Funny why does everybody stop when i come in a classroom' May thought.

Whispered escaped the classroom about how she had defeated a Royal Dragon by that time May headed to the front of the classroom to the teacher.

"Hi my names May and I'm in this home room" she said very energetically.

"Hi May my name is Miss Casey and i will be your home room tutor for the rest of your training stay in Trance Academy." she said blissfully

Her hair colour was brown with a little blue colour adorned as streaks and it was a little over shoulder length. she had fair skin and brown eyes.

She also wore a plum coloured net dress which went down to her knees which was paired with a darker shade of red leggings that were spotty and to finish the look off she wore black boots and had a black belt.

"Why don't you choose who you want to sit next to" Miss Casey said.

"Okay May said".

She scanned the room for a seat that was empty after searching she found the seat next to the empty seat was a girl who looked lonely May decided accompany her.

A girl with jet black hair that was shoulder length sat there. She wore a red tank top paired with a leather black jacket that went to her waist and skinny blue jeans and black trainers. She wore no accessories. The outfit was plain, yet she pulled it off stylishly, but the only problem was that May couldn't see her face since the girl had her face on her legs.

"Hi" May said she startled the girl.

"Hi" she said in a quiet, yet muffled voice.

"What's your name?" May asked.

"Victoria" she said.

"Okay hi Victoria I'm May you don't mind me sitting next to you do you?" she asked.

"No you can sit here I don't mind" Victoria said.

May took her place as she listened to the register take place.

As soon as the register was complete people began their own conversations, since there was 15 minute left of home room people just chilled out for those 15 minutes. May and Veronica were awfully quiet and May being May didn't like awkward silences between her and Veronica.

"So what's your power?" May asked Victoria trying to start a conversation.

"You should know?" Veronica replied with a smirk visible on her face as she then straightened her composure.

"Excuse me?" May said confusion clearly striking her face.

"Don't you recognise me Sapphire?".

May now faced the girl clearly shocked that she knew her code name "No not really am I meant to?" she answered trying to figure the situation out something was familiar about her though, but May just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Let me remind you 2 years ago who were you assigned a mission with-." she whispered then decided to let May finish the puzzle.

"A girl named Vicky OMG Vicky what are you doing here?".

she chuckled "Same thing you are".

"Oh, so when were you here? I can't believe I didn't trace you here!" May said in a shocked state.

"A few months ago and there is definitely something going on here I can't trace any Dark Speeds around in the academy, but all I know is that they cut their presence off, so that we don't know where they are they and they also leave notes with trackers on" Vicky said seriously.

"Right come to think of it this I think the Dark Speeds are planning something extreme and are waiting for something or someone maybe, but it's just a thought though" May said sounding a bit worried and keeping her voice down to a minimum.

"Did you find anything suspicious around here when you came?".

"Yes I did for a matter of fact I got a note from someone I'm guessing the Dark Speeds they know I'm here because they used my code name".

"What?" Vicky screeched standing up causing her to gain strange looks from people across the room and making May sweat dropped and after realising that she made a drama queen act, Veronica sat down and gave an apologetic look to the teacher and students before turning back on May.

"You know what they might have some way of coming in and out without anyone knowing, because I didn't sense anything strange I think they have a device where no one senses them" Veronica said adding the suspicions together.

"Then that means big trouble for us!" May concluded.

They both looked at each other and knowing what they were going to say they nodded before saying "We have to be on our guard". Then for a while May and Vicky chatted about their lives, missions and powers. (Veronica's real power is air, but as a cover power she has X-ray powers unlike May she doesn't control a lot of powers she has a total of 4 powers).

Both May and Vicky got caught up in their conversation that they didn't notice that the bell for their first lesson had gone 30 seconds ago.

* * *

Miss Casey noticed the 2 girls still in home room and silently chuckled.

"Hey girls it's time for first lesson you should get going now" she told them.

"Okay" they said simultaneously before rushing to their next lesson.

"See ya later Vicky" May said rushing along the corridors like Vicky.

They both said their goodbyes and went to their lesson in a haste.

Presently May's first lesson was surprisingly a history lesson. It was in G10. After a few seconds later May arrived there and her teacher was a male he had light green eyes and light green hair his skin colour was beige he wore a white buttoned up shirt and simple black pants.

He was now teaching his class before May came in a little late.

"Why who may you be?" the young male asked.

"May Maple new student here" she said as she took in her surroundings the people in the class were different, some she recognised people like Drew who was eyeing her warily she turned her gaze away from him the worry struck her again about the earring she ignored him and took a better view of the classroom. The room had lots of historian objects such as claws' stones and different coloured shells. The walls colour was light brown and the flooring was a fury maroon floor. The desk was a neutral colour and were circle positioned which could fit the greatest of 6 students.

"Ah I see well I am your teacher Cilan now could you please sit down next to Dawn Hikari?" May nodded and made her way up to Dawn who was doing her nails with a mini nail file.

"Hey Dawn" May said to Dawn as she took her place in the seat next to her.

"May" Dawn said cheerily averting her attention away from the nail file.

"Now this lesson will not be as boring now and by the way that dress is like hot, guys are staring you know"

May looked around to see a few of the guys staring for a second she would've sworn she saw Drew look her way and have a suspicious look on his face, but shook it off as her imagination.

" He-he Okay then what are we learning anyway" May said sheepishly not liking attention from guys.

"Um we are learning about the Pyros and their legendary powers which only a few people have even if people control fire, to be a Pyrosian you need the 'Dragon Mark'" Dawn explained May nodded understanding what Dawn was talking about.

Of course May already knew all about the historic topics so basically this class was an easy A+ all she needed to do was make sure this class was safe for now and find paranormal activity which now at the moment was nowhere near high.

"Okay can someone tell me what was so special about Pyrosian people?" Cilan questioned.

"Well for one Pyrosian people are special because they are rare to find and legend has it that the Dragon Mark leads to the land of dragons and they lead to a certain treasure and the key to the treasure is a Pyrosian 'Dragon Mark' that is naturally prescribed on their skin and it can never be erased." May explained briefly.

"Correct" Cilan said surprised through May's knowledge. May knowing this wasn't a coincidence she actually was one of the rare citizens in Hoenn that was a Pyrosian she hid her mark though with an invisibility spell, because when people saw it they would attempt to kidnap a Pyrosian because of the myth. May actually wasn't sure if the myth was sure. She continued to listen to the myths and legends that Cilan was talking about.

Then he assigned us to a project to present a presentation about the Pyrosian's which unfortunately for May it was a paired subject.

Cilan rubbed his chin "Okay now let me see, Ash you can work with Misty" they both smiled at each other.

"Paul your working with Dawn" they Dawn looked like she was about to die, whilst Paul just 'humphed'.

"Leaf your assigned with Gary". Gary gave a flirtatious grin and wiggled his eyebrows at Leaf who rolled her eyes and looked the other way.

Cilan then paired up people until May heard her name.

"May..." he said as he looked around to find her project partner "Yes you can work with Drew"

'WHAT' May thought from all people here you decide to pair me with Hayden' May looked toward Drew's direction he was looking at May an smirking and that didn't mean anything good. Everyone turned their attention back to Cilan.

"Now that's done wi-".

"But what about me?" an annoying voice said.

"Um Skyler hee-hee you can work with" he said nervously looking through out the classroom.

"Drew and May, since there are no more pairs you can work in a three."

"Uh okay" she said irritated whilst adjusting her bow tie in her hair.

"Okay now that all that is done with why don't you start with your project there is 15 minutes left in this lesson and just a reminder you and your pair will have 2 weeks to present the full presentation and this will count as half of your grade for this history grade" Cilan said then he let the class do the rest. Everyone went to their respected partners. May reluctantly went to Drew and Skyler after a few minutes past and approached them to find out they were already discussing.

"Well July nice to see you took your sweet time to get here." he said sarcastically turning his attention away from Skyler.

"Whatever" May simply stated ignoring Drew.

"So" Skyler said "What are we going to do?" she sad truly confused. Skyler let the topic of yesterday slide for the time being.

"We are going to tell the history of Pyrosian people, the symbol and it's meaning, myths, Their lifestyle, their enemies since Pyrosian people were at war with some people to do with the Aquase's who control water they were fighting over the Pyrosian treasure ,since the war destroyed most of the Aquas and Pyros population if there were any Pyrosian's or Aquas people alive it would be rare and we are going to find out other facts" May stated counting the main subjects off her fingers.

"How do you know so much about this topic?" Drew and Skyler asked in unison.

May shrugged "I learnt it from a book, simple" It was true though she got most of May's sourced from an old historic book that she obtained in a mission to do with the Pyrosian people. They both nodded. (A/N I just decided for a change to make May the clever one for once).

A few minutes later it was clear to everyone to what the subject is and with that the bell went for second lesson for May it was potion class with a person named Conway

* * *

May made her way to G9 still scanning the area for high activity which unfortunately or fortunately she didn't get. May was honestly worried that Dark Speeds were lurking with out her even knowing in her own presence because they cut off their presence when they were here meaning that May didn't know whether the Dark Speeds were here or not because for all she knows this mission could also be a trap of some sort. May just hoped nothing bad would happen because even if she was in class she was on guard like everyone says 'expect the unexpected' it took a lot of meaning with spy's.

May entered G9 calmly. Only a few students were there when, the other students were probably walking around the school and taking the long way to class on purpose. May noted that and made sure to check the longer routes sometimes. After a few minutes everybody had sat down and arrived on time to lesson.

The teacher was a creepy looking male named Conway who 'poofed' into the classroom and was literally in front of May which caused her to be startled a little and fall back.

"Aaaaahhhhaa" the young male laughed in a creepy way making May sweatdrop as he helped her back onto her toes. For a fact May knew she would find Conway creepy on first impressions and May shouldn't have been any bit surprised, since it is a potion class like witchcraft.

"Okay students, since you know what you are doing ingredients are all out at the back of the classroom and with that I will go hunt for some more frog mucus" he said as he poofed on out of the classroom. May was surprised no-one in this class was freaked out with this teacher he was way over creepy more than Harley creepy well not that creepy, but thinking of comparing Conway to Harley was a creepy thought.

"May" Misty called telling May to come to where she was at with Leaf, Dawn and Soledad.

"Hey" May said.

"Hey" they replied.

"So what are we making?" May asked.

"Um what was it now it was the thing I was dying to do oh yeah that's right love potions" Dawn said in a cute dreamy tone whilst Misty looked disgusted.

"Okay then so shall we get the ingredients then" May asked everyone nodded.

Dawn went and got the cauldron and big mixing stick that went with it and Soledad helped carry it since it was a little heavy.

Misty, Leaf and May went to go and get the ingredients which were:

.Crescent feathers

.Rose thorns and petals

.Peppermint

.Moonstone

. Ashwinder eggs

. Maple Leaf

. Cupids arrow, hearts and roses as decoration for the container

.Coloured potion container (any colour the girls chose a pink one)

. secret liquid

.Miniature containers

. Tweezers

"Alright all the ingredients are here" May announced as she counted all the ingredients to make sure they were all present.

"Yay gimme" Dawn squealed pouncing for the ingredients causing all the girls to sweatdrop.

"I think we need that we need that boring music again from principle" Leaf whispered to Misty and Soledad who agreed instantly.

"Okay what do we do first um we put the secret liquid in the cauldron then heat it for about 10 minutes" May said as she did exactly that, whilst reading the instructions out from a paper.

"Leaf could you take all the nutrients out of the Maple leaf" May said as she handed the Maple leaf over to Leaf as Leaf sucked out the nutrient liquids out of the leaf and into a miniature container. Leaf put it aside and closed it.

Meanwhile Misty was smashing the moonstone with her bare hands instead of using something to smash like others in the group and a few seconds later the moonstone had turned it into moonstone dust. Misty also left it aside into a separate miniature container.

Dawn was being the girly girl she was and was decorating the container for the potion at the moment it was a fuchsia colour and had a heart lid on the top created by Dawn and had little baby cupids and arrows as decoration. She then added a touch of silver glitter with glue and shook off the extra glue leaving it beautifully decorated. When all the girls saw it they admired Dawns skills whilst Misty complained it was 'too girly' and then Dawn retorted with 'well it is a love potion container' then it led to plain old arguing. May enjoyed watching them get riled up.

Soledad was concentrating on getting the little pluck of hair from the crescent feather it had to be at least 1cm big and exactly that much, or else it would wreck up the process.

May then got the rose thorns and gently put them in with some tweezers trying not to get hurt or burnt in the process because by now the secret liquid was boiling enough to burn your skin May could feel the heat of hell touch her skin as she put in the rose thorns. A few minutes later May put in the Maple leaf nutrients and the shiny and now crushed moonstones she stirred until the potion became smooth and turned the heat off for the potion to cool, before adding the eggs and finishing touch the peppermint and heating it once more before everything was done.

May poured the now finished potion into the container that Dawn had made, then she told Dawn to use her ice powers and breath on the potion to cool it down to normal temperature and then as a finishing touch May adorned the containers lid which had a few spaces left with blood-red, smooth rose petals.

All the girls nodded in approval that this was an awesome piece of work heck even Misty nodded even though she hated the idea of love potion at the beginning.

"There finally done" May said.

Suddenly smoke reappeared and Conway appeared again May sighed this teacher was weirder than high on sugar Barry. Everyone went to their respected seats.

"Okay student looks like your potions went all well anybody want to test it?" he asked he was looking creepily at Dawn, Dawn then silently threatened him with her ice powers. He looked taken back, but not at Dawn, but at the death glare Paul was giving him.

"I don't but I want to test it on Drew and see if it works-" Brianna said then there were lots of arguments going on after that one comment.

"I call dibs to test it on Ash" a girl called Melody exclaimed

"I want to test it on Gary" another voice said

"Paul"

"Um how about Gary he is like totally hot!" every girl wanted to make all the hotties take the love potion and to top it off all the girls that were arguing about who they were going to feed and they only made one potion as a group and after a few minutes of trying to get the potion out of each others grips it ended up on the floor evaporating causing a huge argument to explode.

"ENOUGH" Conway yelled as he got his magic broom(Lol) and it came alive and swept up all the mess.

"You all get an F for this part of your course which is worth 20%" he decided. All the girls were gaping and an F, that was really bad. Paul, Drew, Gary and Ash snickered.

"Okay NO-ONE is going to be taking any love potions after that incident, anyways I'm going to mark the potions by next week now hand them over" Conway took all the potions and put them on a rack at the back of the classroom safely.

"Okay now there is 2 minutes left till break now just to tell you next lesson you will get your results back and we are having a quiz that you need to study for it counts as a quarter of your years grade."

People groaned and some had worried looks on their faces after that and then everybody started to whisper until the bell had gone.

* * *

May then just started to wander around until someone called her name May turned around to see Soledad.

"Hey Soledad what's up?" May asked.

"Nothing, so since this is your second day I was wondering whether you had your tour around school or not."

"Yeah I did why do you ask?"

"Oh, because it's usually my job to make sure new student know where they are going" she said politely with the tone of disappointment.

"Oh, well that's okay the principle showed me around before when I first arrived"

"Okay so what lesson do you have next, because sometimes your put into different sets for some subjects" Soledad explained.

"Well I have Art next."

"Oh I've got music so see ya later May."

"Okay" May said softly, before walking around again going to her next lesson and still keeping her guard up.

* * *

(Meanwhile back at potion class)

"Why how dare she insult me on her first day here watch what I do to that Munchkin this will teach her to make fun of my cookies" a low voice said which belonged to Harley. No-one was now in the classroom other than him.

* * *

(Back to May)

May reached her next classroom by now May had noticed that every classroom she went to had something associated with the subject, so it was easy to tell what subject was what. Art was a relaxing subject, but not if you have annoying Royal Dragons in the class. Some of them were making people lower than them do their work and boss them around like slaves. They only agreed because they didn't want to create a scene and because Royal Dragons were very strong.

The class had a variety of artworks displayed on the walls some that had glitter on them some of them represented their home rooms, some were even drawings of students (ha-ha I wonder who). The class was a very colourful class the teacher was yet creative and wore a purple pencil dress that actually had some real pencil colours adorned on her at the bottom.

Her name was Miss Lilly. She had brown eyes, blonde hair and her skin tone was a little tanned. She had assigned the class to some work of creating a painting that described them and their personality.

In this class with May was, Brianna was also there and Skyler. Skyler was being her normal bossy self, but at least she got her work done by herself and Brianna was with the other fan clubs in this school as May soon found out about them.

Brianna was the leader of the Drew Hayden fan club

A girl named Melody was the leader of the Ash Ketchum fan club

Another girl named Ursula was the leader of the Paul shinji fan club

And finally there was the Gary Oak fan club which leader was surprisingly Veronica, but May knew this was how Veronica would fit in and Veronica was the type that doesn't have the time to flirt around with boys or was this not the case, either way May was going to ask about it later.

May was quietly doing her work until...

"Please can Maybelle Maple and Victoria Leanne report to the principles office" an auto voice said May got up from her seat and she heard some 'Oohh' and some 'your in trouble' but she ignored it and headed her way to the principles office.

* * *

May could sense the tension from a distance. She knocked the door awaiting the principle calmly, but as soon as she knocked the Principal immediately opened the door and dragged May in. Turns out Vicky was already there.

"May, Vicky you have to do something, before something big happens" he said in a worried tone.

"What are you talking about?" May asked curiously.

Yeah Allen what's up?" Vicky exclaimed "You've looking at us like some one was about to drown you"

"Quiet you!" Allen said to Vicky pointing a finger at her and instantly silencing her.

"Dark Speeds they made their mark in my office on the walls look"

May and Vicky looked at the walls the principle was right it was all done in black and it was the Dark Speeds symbol two swords that cross and nearby some black ashes on the floor. Next to the symbol it said the letter 'DB', but what was that supposed to mean obviously it was anything but good.

"Um, Allen you don't mind if I miss the next period to check something out do you?"

"No not at all just take this pass so they know I gave this to you and your commander gave you this spy piece with the latest gadgets for your mission he also gives you this mask for your identity if you're roaming around here why don't you use this?" Allen said as he handed May the spy suit and gadgets. He also gave Vicky the same outfit but in silver.

Allen then handed May an iridescent pass with his name printed on it and Vicky a different version of it.

"Oh and in your room you have a secret place to store your gadgets and spy wear" he said May and Vicky nodded.

At the moment for 3rd period there was only 20 minutes left, so May decided that she should change and should start looking for clues to the meanings of DB, but before that she took a picture of the graffiti work and cleansed it from Drakes office walls, so there was no more marks on his walls. Vicky however was told she should keep an eye out on her class, so she went back to class happily leaving all the hard work to May.

May then went to the girls bathrooms and changed into her spy wear which consisted in a black tank top and on top of that shiny black leather jacket which was studded, black tight skinny jeans and high heel boots, black gloves and to finish it off a fanny pack for her spy gear. Her mask was a leopard mask which contained the colours of silver, black and gold.

There were some lacy parts and between the eye holes there was a little black bow adorned to finish off the plain outfit which now turned into stylish spy chick outfit and yet had some cool features for spies.

After getting changed May headed out trying to trace paranormal activity.

* * *

This time she checked the library a place where she could get extra historic information about Dark Speeds and she seemed to notice in her missions that enemy hideouts were places that were least suspicious so why not the library now.

As soon as she got in she could sense darkness surrounding her it was strong like off the radars. May smirked as she could sense the presence of other people and took of her power patches if she wanted to defeat the enemy she needed her full power.

May finally knew how Dark Speeds cut off their presence. They used an electric amulet. The stone was maroon with a few studded diamonds adorned in the shape of the butterfly with a looped golden thin chain with a little clip to put around your neck. May was wearing it, since this was an advanced upgrade of spy gear that Eagle Hawk had sent and now thanks to this she had some Dark Speed members literally a few metres away from her and she would get her answers one way or another.

May then used her invincibility to hide herself. She got a good look at the people even their faces weren't covered she could see what they were wearing. The main colour consisted in mixtures of silver and grey in their suits. Both of the men that looked like they were around in their early 20's had the same amulet that May had on but in silver and on the suit was the shadow speed sign. One of them was carrying a briefcase and the other was carrying a bag both which were white.

May froze time and grabbed the bag and put a duplicate version of it in the mans hand and she grabbed the briefcase and did the same, before going she also put a small tracker in one of the guards amulet tracing his next move and scanned the weapons they were using with her mask, which had a scanning gadget in. After doing that she tried to read their minds, but for some reason she couldn't get through.

May guessed that they were using a device to stop someone from reading their mind. She let it slide for a minute because she would get caught before time was restored again, besides she got enough information as it was.

May teleported herself to her room and let out a sigh, for the time being she found out some clues that were helpful and wasn't planning on letting them sip anytime soon. She got a little device that would minimise the briefcase and bag and held onto it for the time being.

May then got a bag from her wardrobe and put the now minimised briefcase and bag in it. May wondered how long it would be until the Shadow Speeds would have realised that the bag was a con.

May continued to search for some more clues somewhere else, but didn't find any. She searched on all the floors. May was on patrol till lunch then decided to take a break. She went back to her room and changed back into her fuchsia coloured dress and her accessories she was wearing before and put her power patches back on.

* * *

May then went to the cafeteria which was massive. It was like a tropical island. There were about 4 big emerald palm trees decorated on some sides of the cafeteria a really big water fountain with sparkling water as display and after a few minutes the water would rise creating different pictures it was in the middle and near it were some clear tables and glass chairs next to it. The sun fit in perfectly shining it's broad heat rays through the glass windows.

May noticed there were 2 floors. 1 of them was at the bottom and the other was like a terrace. It looked amazing, but the only thing May didn't like was that it was separated from class that the Royal Dragons and Electric Falcons were at the top of the cafeteria and Camouflaged Lizards and Venom Snakes were at the bottom.

May then saw Vicky coming from her class. May then went to her.

"Hey" May said.

"Hey May so what's up? I've just had the worst lecture from Conway ever" Vicky said bored and frustrated.

"I've got some news that you would so be interested in especially, since it's what we came here for in the first place" May said excitedly.

Vicky's eyes widened "Seriously" she screeched in a low tone, May nodded.

"I'll tell you about it later just wear this for now" May whispered as she handed Vicky the amulet.

"Why?" she questioned confused, but either way she put the amulet on.

"I'll explain later just keep your guard up for now and don't take your amulet off" Vicky nodded and they both headed over to a table.

May noticed their were some robots working in this school and some were serving lunch to other people.

"So what's it like being the leader of the Gary Oak fan club huh?" May teased starting of the conversation.

"Well first I hated it, but now I've grown fond of it, besides Gary is like so hot!" she said as she squealed.

"Don't tell me you have actually fallen for some one here!" May said seriously.

"We've got a mission to do here not make small talk if you remember our code its duty before boys and the normal code chicks, before dicks" May stated in a whisper making sure others wouldn't here.

Vicky rolled her eyes "May you need to relax sometimes it's not healthy for you to just think about work all the time" Vicky stated in a matter-of-fact-tone.

"Yeah well if you remember carelessness is futile you know to others if you don't remember what happened to Lily, she got fired, brainwashed from even remembering our unit and now she lives in her own apartment and she is so weak now, do you really want to end up like that on our mission if we don't succeed" May said she knew Vicky's weakness was and she used that against her and it was usually for the better, because if she did what Lily did that was what would have happened and she knew it.

"May chill nothing like that will happen okay" Vicky said shaking off the subject of Lily. There was an awkward silence in the air for some minutes neither May or Vicky were making eye contact with each other or talking.

A robot then approached both of them "What will you have?" it asked politely.

"Pineapple smoothie, salad without tomatoes and tuna sandwich" Vicky said ordering.

"Um tropical smoothie, salad with tuna, crackers, fruit roll, ramen noodles and tandoori chicken sandwich" May said instantly. Then within a minute everything was prepared and at their table.

"May don't you think that's a bit too much now" Vicky said looking at the amount of food May ordered and dropping the silence.

May shrugged "Nope not at all you know I have fast metabolism" then May dug in she ate at a normal pace well so it seemed to her to Vicky and others it looked like May was eating like their was no tomorrow.

Vicky chuckled and shook her head "Still same old May now!". Vicky then dug into her food at a slower pace than May.

May noticed Misty, Leaf, Dawn, Soledad and other girls were on the top floor enjoying the suns rays tanning them and on the other side of the terrace were Ash, Brendan, Gary and Paul. On a different table was Drew with his friends, Skyler was also with him.

"Alright May then I need to get going I'll see ya around then" Vicky said May nodded.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Drew)

"Hey Skyler is this your earring" Drew said holding the heart-shaped earring up to her face. Skyler took her attention away from her lemonade to the earring.

"No, but who ever that earring belongs to has really good taste anyways why do you ask?" she questioned

"Well it's because I found it in my room in the morning it was on the floor so I was guessing it was yours" Drew said.

"Oh okay let me ask the others" she said Drew nodded. In a few minutes she came back.

"No no-one dropped an earring or has that earring" she announced to Drew then continued drinking her lemonade.

'If it isn't her earring or anyone else's here then who is it then?' he thought.

'I would've sworn something happened last night that I don't remember, but what?'

Drew shrugged it off for now, but he was definitely going to find out the answer, but for now he had to concentrate on some presentations and revise and his target to earn the vestroya heart sword. For the meantime though he decided to relax. Drew being top student in the academy meant that he could do some tests later than the other students. Drew than excused himself from the table and went for a walk around the school.

* * *

)With Misty, Leaf, Dawn and Soledad)

"So what do you guys think of May" Soledad asked randomly

"She has style" Dawn said

"She is tough and easy to get along with" Misty added

"I think she is really smart" Leaf said

"Well I think she is different for some reason" Soledad said all the girls agreed with that.

"Well the only thing I don't like is that she is friends with Veronica that Gary Oaks fan club leader" Leaf said annoyed.

"Oohh I smell jealousy are you really that jealous of Veronica" Dawn teased.

"Oh please I am not, besides shouldn't you be jealous of Ursula she is going to steal your Pauline one day" Leaf said a cheeky smile suddenly visible on her face since she turned Dawn's game back at her.

"W-ww hat your joking right me and Paul?" Dawn shrieked and made a disgusted sound. Everyone laughed and made kissy faces at Dawn making her embarrassed and blush a little colour of red.

"I know clearly that Paul won't ever like a girl like her she is just so clingy and harsh" Dawn said confidently

"Sounds like a perfect match to me grumpy and grumpy, I don't see what you see in him though" Misty murmured.

"Hey you're one to talk since you like your best guy friend for what now 4 years, I don't see what you see in him then he is dense and eats like a Snorlax you should save yourself the trouble and hand him over to Melody" Dawn retorted and that is something she shouldn't have done. Misty then got her mallet out and wacked it continually on Dawn and there was Leaf and Soledad trying to break them up after a few minutes they were all calmed down.

"Ow that hurt" Dawn sad as she made an ice pack and put it on her head wincing at the touch.

"Shouldn't have said that then" Misty said angrily.

"Calm down your just going to start another fight" Soledad exclaimed.

"Oh be quiet Sol you like Harley and that's totally creepy for all of us". they all said together excluding Soledad.

Soledad turned bright red and went back to silently eating like the rest of them.

* * *

(With the guys)

"Look at them getting riled up wonder what for?" Gary said amused taking in the scene of arguing- which he couldn't hear.

"I bet that hurt for troublesome" Paul said dully in a mutter.

"That's got ta hurt" Brendan exclaimed.

Ash however was paying attention to the cupcakes and whilst Paul, Brendan and Gary were watching the scene Ash sneakily stole all of their cupcakes and gulped it down and finished his meal off with a strawberry milkshake. After all the fiasco scene they boys went back to eating to find that their cupcakes were all gone. The first person everyone looked at was Ash who just grinned sheepishly.

"Ketchum you just had to eat the cakes now didn't you?" Paul scowled at Ash who instantly became terrified.

"Yeah Ashy boy I wanted to enjoy my cupcake along with the scene the girls were causing" Gary said annoyed, but shrugged it off and went back to staring at one girl in particular.

Brendan just shrugged "I didn't want it anyways" then Brendan went back to drinking his chocolate milkshake.

* * *

(Back to May)

Vicky just left, so May decided to go around the school for a bit. May finished off her food threw it in the nearest bin and headed out to walk around. May was now in deep thought what would happen when she would catch a Dark Speed?. Is the hide out in the library?. May now had a flood load of questions and most remained un answered. May was in such deep thought that she didn't realise that she bumped into someone and continued walking whilst the person she bumped into winced. She stopped for a second and felt the pain in her shoulder looked back at who she bumped into Drew Hayden. He was staring at her blankly looked like he was in deep thought. May being the curious girl she decided it was the best time to read his mind.

'Wonder who's earring it is then' May was a little shocked he had her earring, but it was nothing of importance right?

May was in deep thought that she didn't notice Drew waving his hand over her face. May then instantly snapped back into reality.

"Huh what?"

"I said are you okay?"

"Um yeah I guess"

"So why did you get called to the principles office then?"

"I left my earr- I mean I left one of my suitcases there by accident" May quickly lied. 'Why was I about to say earring?' May thought

Drew perked up an eyebrow at her "You sure about that I could say you were about to say something else"

"No I wasn't" May objected.

"Whatever you say April" Drew said then walked away slowly awaiting her anger.

"Hey get back here I'm not done with you and its May M-A-Y" May said hastily moving towards him and stopped him.

"Yes April?" he said with a smirk visible on his face. May was now fuming with anger "Get my name frickin right at-" she was cut off with blood red rose petals to her face. She then instantly calmed down. Drew noted that roses would calm her down by the looks of it and he needed to make them a lot more if he was going to tease her.

The bell then went a few seconds later and for the last 2 lessons of the day was double lesson with Mr Ives.

Drew then started walking off again and this time he stopped "You coming?"

May stood there awkwardly for a minute not understanding what just happened, but then shook it off.

"Yeah" she said then Drew and May were walking side by side quietly and she then put the rose in her little purple bag. It was silent, until Drew broke the silence.

"You know that I'm so going to beat you in this lesson" he said confidently.

"I don't think so" May stated.

"Why wouldn't I I'm the top student" he boasted.

"So over confidence and a big ego isn't going to make you win now"

"So your saying you can beat me"

"There is a possibility so yeah"

Drew then had a smirk plastered to his face "Fine then if you're so confident then why don't we have a little bet then?"

May gestured for him to continue now interested in where this was going.

"If I win you have no choice, but to be my slave for 1 full week and if you win vice versa and if nobody wins then it's decided who ever gets the furthest in the tournament wins so how about it?" Drew said putting his hand forward. May gave no sign of hesitation and put her hand forward.

"You have yourself a deal Hayden, but your going down" May said with a grin.

"Not a chance Maple" he said that smirk still not moving place.

They then finally got to the classroom and sat down in the arena seats, until the teacher came.

"Okay student lets see Drew, Ash and May have already moved on to the next round now let's not waste anymore time I want to get at least 3 battles done for one of the lessons and the other lesson we will be doing something else, now that everybody knows what to do then lets resume from where the tournament left off now it's Skyler Vantra vs. Ellie Noirs" Mr Ives pronounced.

Skyler and Ellie took their positions on the arena. Skyler took right whilst Ellie took left. Ellie had brown eyes with purple hair she wore a blue tank top with jet black knee-length shorts with grey pumps. Skyler at the time being was wearing her signature white bow tie bow in her hair with her hair in loose curls. She wore pink button up shirt paired with white shorts and white sandals.

Skyler was using a curved two-handed sword whilst Ellie was using a chain weapon and it was attached with a shorts dagger. Ellie showed no sign of worry, but May could feel the worrying vibe coming from her.

"Okay since your ready let's get started!" Mr Ives yelled as the battlefields turned into an ice arena.

Skyler made the first move, but was careful she launched a fire attack which headed into a spin straight towards Ellie, who barely dodged it by an inch but she had some of the fire on her clothing which only ignited into little flames but it burnt some parts of her clothing and went on her skin, making her wince in pain for a few seconds. Ellie then use her holographic projection powers to create about 20 versions of her surrounding Skyler. Skyler however wasn't intimated by numbers in any way and sent a burst of flames to the ground erasing all the fake Ellie's and when she was left with one of the she sent a bigger wave of fire down at her which hit perfectly at her aim.

A few seconds past before Ellie stood up again she than charged towards Skyler with her chains and wrapt Skyler up in them and she slashed her little dagger that was attached to the chains on Skyler, Skyler however was struggling to get out of the chains then she got an idea. She made herself warm like a heat wave and that heat then bounced off Skyler and on to the metal which Ellie was holding and it burnt up at a boiling hot temperature which made Ellie let got and try to soothe her hand Skyler then recovered and used her two-handed sword and with a simple blow she got her on the floor unconscious.

"Skyler Vantra wins the match proceeding to the next round in the tournament" Mr Ives shouted and everyone erupted into cheers for Skyler whilst she bowed. Nurse Joy then brought the stretcher in and put Ellie on it and made her way to the healing chambers and following behind them was Skyler.

"Okay next battle will start in 2 minutes, so Dawn Hikari and Brianna Wakanna take your places in the arena" Mr Ives sad in a monotone.

Dawn took the stage as well as Brianna. Dawn was on the left and Brianna was on the right. Dawn was wearing a pink tank top with blue shorts and black boots. Brianna was wearing a yellow button shirt with black knee-length shorts and snowy white boots.

Dawn was using a small dagger whilst Briana was using an axe.

"Okay 3,2,1 magic" Mr Ives shouted enthusiastically as the arena changed into a normal battlefield. Dawn then made no hesitation on making the first move to her advantage. Dawn used her ice powers to coat the arena in a cold icy touch of shiny ice. Everyone could feel the coldness touch their skin to their bones. Brianna found it hard to stand at first but manages then she aimed her sonic scream to the floor trying to break the ice which she successfully did breaking most of the ice around her and as a bonus she caused Dawn's ears to ring in annoyance.

They both then headed for each other Brianna tried to hit Dawn with her large axe, but ended up failing because Dawn then kicked Brianna in the shins and tripped her over and froze her axe so it had an icy cold touch whilst, Brianna was still healing Dawn use an ice blast at a minimum and froze Brianna. Dawn was hoping for the battle to stop there but Brianna broke free with her sonic scream which also cause Dawn to fly across and land hard on the wall.

Dawn was still recovering from the thud and Brianna then looked for her axe which was still covered with ice she tried to sonic scream the use so it would break from the axe but it didn't work. Brianna tried again and again and for the last time, but she didn't prevail instead she was almost out of breath due to using up so much of her scream power, by then Dawn recovered and sent her strongest ice attack and it hit the mark right on causing Brianna to tumble and land hard on the floor unconscious.

"Dawn Hikari wins this match" Mr Ives proclaimed. Dawn was currently on the verge of fainting any minute now and May noticed this. Dawn looked at May and then May mouthed 'are you okay?' and Dawn replied with 'no need to worry I'm fine' which May didn't believe one bit. Dawn then went to Nurse Joy and took Brianna along with her to the healing chambers to heal. Dawn certainly needed it she looked like she would pass out right there and that second, but she stayed strong.

"Okay now the last battle for this lesson is Gary Oak vs. Leaf Green" Mr Ives shouted as soon as Gary took the stage every girl there screamed their loudest which probably caused hearing loss to some people near them. Leaf came on a few seconds later she got a roaring applause. Gary was using his bow and arrow whilst Leaf was using her pick up axe. The battlefield change to a rocky arena filled with sand, rocks and other mixtures. Leaf was on the right and Gary was n the left.

"Okay the last battle will take place in 3,2,1 go!" Mr Ives shouted.

For a minute or so Leaf and Gary were circling each other on the dry ground. Gary then made the first move and shot his arrow at Leaf which Leaf shielded herself with a plant that grew out of the ground. Leaf then got her pick up axe and swung it at Gary which hit but only the tip and it didn't conflict too much on Gary. He then changed into an Eagle and constantly swung himself at Leaf whilst she tried to get him with her pick up axe. And at one point it had a direct hit causing Gary to wail in pain and stumble at Leaf's feet and turn back into human form. Leaf was about to finish things off with a plant blast, but before she knew it Leaf was down with Gary. He smirked at her and then she tried to get out of his grip, but couldn't because he held a firm grip on her. She then tried so hard to get out and then there was Gary laughing at her attempts forgetting that they were in a middle of a fight. Leaf then blushed at the place they were in Leaf was pinned down, whilst Gary was on top. Gary also noticed this and blushed lightly and got off her and presumed fighting after regaining their composure. After a bit of dodging and hitting. Gary had the advantage and scratched Leaf on the neck. He was now into the form of a wolf. He scratched her hard he knew because blood started to fall down and everything started to go black for Leaf, but before that she could see a guilty Gary that mouthed 'I'm sorry'.

"Gary Oak is the winner for the last match of the day" Mr Ives shouted everyone cheered extra loud. Leaf was now carried in a stretch to the healing chambers.

"Okay and now on to the next lesson..."

**Me: Well that was a really long chapter hope you readers liked it I was meant to post this on the 10th February but hey I'm impatient anyways please review! (: **

**Sapphirez xxx **


	3. Chapter 3 Dress mess

**Me: Hey people I'm back and ready with chapter 3 so lets hit it ;)**

**response to reviews: **

**Schoolmouse22: Glad you liked the chapter and now the bet might go down a little mysteriously and thank you for supporting me with your reviews I really appreciate it xxx**

**Glaceon of the blue variety: Thank you for helping me out. I'll keep your points in mind I'll try to show not tell and shorten the chapters, but the minimum I will do it to is 5000 words and finally I will try and add more description and use punctuation correctly thank you, you made my day!. :)**

**PurityMoon: I somehow always end up smiling at your comments thank you for supporting me and I'm glad you like the last chapter, hope you like this one :)**

**Crescent Rose: Glad you liked the Oldrivalshipping moment and thanks for your comment I changed it a little, so thanks for pointing it out and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Daughter of livh: Glad you liked the last chapter and I might add Aria around chapter 5 hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Lapiz14: I'm so glad you liked my last chapter and the fight between May and Drew will have to wait for the time being who knows they might not fight all mysteries that are left unanswered for the time being hope you like this chapter :)**

**Shirley: Awww thank you so much your comment made my day hope you like this chapter xx :)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter people and please do tell me if I have done something wrong and sorry if this chapter slightly confuses you. and I have rewritten chapter 1 and most of the change is at the end and I own the idea of Vionna's in my imagination lol and I'm sorry this chapter is kind of a filler sort of...**

chapter 3 shopping fiasco Normal P.O.V

"Alright students as the last lesson before the end of the day we are going to do something a little different, what we are doing is like a test-" Mr Ives instantly heard groans.

"Tsk students you didn't let me finish you all will do a personality test it's not an option you have to do it and this test is a test that involves you taking care of an egg until it hatches into a dragon and this personality test will show you which type of dragon egg you will have whether it will be fire, water, grass and other powers"Mr Ives explained.

Everyone now raised their eyebrows and some people dug in their seats making themselves comfortable. "So to take this test Nurse Joy will go with you to a mind test and it will collect your personality and with this it will match you with the egg you will be looking after and you will be getting this egg after a week, so basically this is no test that will put pressure on you!" Mr Ives explained. "For now just wait until your name is called and you can talk among yourselves for now, whilst I plan for the next lesson" and with that people started to discuss what egg they think they would get.

"May what egg do you think you'll get?" Misty questioned to May.

"Um I think it will be fire or grass maybe why what do you think yours will be?" May questioned.

"It's definitely water I'm so sure about it is a water dragon" Misty said in a confident tone.

"Mine is either going to be ice or water" Dawn thought out loud .

"I think ice" Misty and May said in unison.

Leaf then got out of the healing chamber room and went past Misty, Leaf and Dawn and went directly to Gary and wacked him on the head.

"Hey what was that back there?" she said pointing back at the arena by then Ash, Brendan and even Paul had evacuated leaving Gary in for an awkward explanation.

"Ow what you talking about Leafy?" Gary asked innocently knowing what she was talking about, whilst rubbing his head repetitively on the place where Leaf had wacked him.

"Um you know you dragged me down with you!" she screeched.

"Why aren't you meant to get the others guard down like that?" he murmured.

"No you don't that is a really awkward way to put someone's guard down by being weird and you know... perverted!" Leaf yelled causing some students to wince by the tone she was using and some people looked at Leaf in a weird way. Everyone then became quiet, making Leaf some bit embarrassed. Gary then hoped some miracle would save him from her wrath.

Nurse Joy then came in "Gary Oak, please come with me your next for the personality test."

Gary took wasted no time and rushed out from an angry Leaf not before hearing "We will settle this later Oak" Gary shrugged it off and thanked the lord for saving him on the way to Nurse Joy.

Ash and Misty were arguing with each other, if a stranger came by they would be thinking something on the lines of 'young love'. May inwardly giggled.

"Um are you two sure your not a couple?" May asked causing both Misty and Ash to stop arguing and both blushed Ash nervously smiled.

"No me and Mist are just friends and it's been like that for a couple of years now" Ash said nervously.

May could detect the disappointment of those words from Misty.

A few minutes later Leaf went to Gary - who had done his test and they started chatting casually forgetting about the topic for the meantime. Meanwhile Dawn and Paul went something on the lines of this...

"Paul"

"Humph"

"Have you done your test?" Paul nodded his head as in yes.

"Oh... So how come you don't talk ... much?" Dawn asked trying to get a decent conversation out of him. Paul shrugged his shoulders. Silence...

"Seriously your annoying why don't you speak!" Dawn half yelled.

"WILL YOU SHUT YOUR TRAP YOU TROUBLESOME GIRL!" Paul yelled. Dawn smiled happily confusing Paul. He raised an eyebrow. Dawn understood what he meant. "Im happy because you finally said something other than do gestures or say 'humph'" Dawn said happily causing Paul to roll his eyes and well be cold and heartless again. Dawn still chuffed with herself for making Paul say more than one word in a conversation.

Misty, May and Ash were now in an awkward silence.

"Um I'm going to the bathroom!" Misty announced before heading out of the classroom.

_'This is the perfect time to tell Ash to ask Misty out' May thought._

_'Wait what May your here for a mission you idiot not to do small talk!' her conscience said._

_'So what! the mission can wait for 2 minutes I'm still on guard anyway' she retorted._

"So Ash... are you and Misty close?" May said starting the conversation.

"Really close, why are you asking though?" Ash asked dumbfound.

_'Dense' May thought._

_'I know right wonder how he has any friends that are girls.'_

"Are you sure just friends is the term to put it in?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well I think you and Misty have a special bond and basically getting to the point **you should ask her out**!" May said getting to the point of the whole conversation. Ash looked away May could now sense the nervousness that Ash had within him and now she kind of understood what the problem was.

"Your afraid of rejection aren't you?" she asked softly changing her tone. He nodded his head, still refusing to look at May.

"I don't think Misty will reject you now, I knew you both had a thing for each other now tell her before some one takes her" May said confidently.

"But what if she doesn't like me back!?" Ash murmured enough for May to hear.

"Trust me she does or else she wouldn't even be talking to you and cheering you on personally!" May explained.

"Thanks May I'll ask her..." he said but paused "but not right now"

"Okay Ash but do it before things are to late" he nodded and on cue Misty came back in.

May then gave them some time to talk privately and moved away for some time into an empty seat, soon later May glanced back at Misty and Ash both were back to normal and hopefully Ash would make the first move.

"Drew Hayden please come with me!" Nurse Joy said Drew went all the way down to the arena and then Nurse Joy took him into the test room. He came out a few minutes later and Nurse Joy had now called Skyler and then immediately Brianna rushed through half the arena and went to go and praise Drew and well be a fangirl. May chose this was the right time to read his mind for her own little entertainment.

'Help me someone anyone!' he thought desperately.

May then read Brianna's mind.

'OMG I'm actually talking to Mister Drew I'm so lucky'

May turned to Drew for a moment and as soon as she looked at him he looked at her with the word help written over his eyes. May smirked in response, but something made her get out of her chair and help him. She then calmly took her time and jumped over some seats of the arena and went to the stairs and approached Drew and Brianna.

"Hey Drew!" May said politely as she reached the arena where Drew and Brianna currently were.

"Hey April" Drew sad casually. May then gave that if-you act-like-that-I'm-not-helping-you look. Drew gave in.

"Hey May what's up?" he said trying again, but more politely.

"I needed help with that History project I forgot what we needed to do so can you come with me and help" May said casually.

"Why do you need him?" Brianna said angrily, since her conversation with him got ruined when May came into the picture.

"Well because he is my partner for this project" May said.

"You can go to Skyler!" Brianna almost screeched.

"She is doing the personality test" May said smartly and smirked whilst Brianna's blood was stiring and anyone could practically hear it bubble. Drew just looked amused.

"Well the wait for her!"" Brianna suggested.

"I don't want to anyways Drew can you help me?" May said innocently turning her attention to Drew.

"Sure, besides you would need help " Drew said and sighed. May huffed in response.

"Bye" he said to Brianna, before going off with May, they both sat down on the other side of the arena where no one was.

"So what do you need help with?" Drew said sarcastically as he teased May.

"Hey you owe me big time and I can't believe I helped you when you were so mean to me back there" May said as she playfully punched Drew in the arm.

"I know I owe you April, but you just couldn't resist helping sexy me" he muttered barely enough for May to hear, but she didn't quiet here it all.

"Anyways admit it Drew if I wasn't there at the right time you would still be in 20 questions with Brianna" May said confidently

"I could've handled the situation myself" he said arrogantly.

"Oh really?" May questioned as her eyebrow rose "It didn't look that way to me with your pleading eyes practically yelling save me" May teased Drew lightly blushed.

"No they didn't!" Drew complained. May giggled.

"What ever you say Drew"

Nurse Joy then came in "Maybelle Maple could you come with me?"

"Well seeya Drew!" she said he saluted her then she followed Nurse Joy to the test room when she got down to the arena.

The walls were iridescent and the floor was made out of glass there was a weird helmet and some machinery in the room.

"Okay Maybelle Maple could you sit down here and the I will put the helmet on you" she said as she made May sit on a sofa and then Nurse Joy pressed a button and it brought a helmet that was all silver and had a lot of wires that were different colours such as purple, green, pink and many other colours.

She then placed the helmet on May and adjusted the helmet to a size that would comfortably fit May. "Nurse Joy you can call me May" she said.

"Alright then May just relax and then this helmet will collect your personality from your mind okay I promise it won't hurt!" May just shrugged and nodded. She then relaxed whilst the helmet was taking her information.

After a few minutes the test was done and May went out of the test room and went to go sit next to Misty and the others.

"So everyone here is done, so May have you been anywhere like the malls or tourist attractions" Misty asked.

"Truly, no I haven't been anywhere, I haven't stepped out the academy since I got here" May admitted.

"Well then after this we could show you around the tourist attractions in LaRousse"

"Sure that sounds awesome, but let me check something out first!"

"Okay do what your going to do then meet us at the Royal Dragon hangout where all of us were yesterday at 5:00pm we have a curfew and we have to be back at 9:30pm got that so don't be late!" Misty said sternly May nodded her head.

"Okay students may I have your attention!" Mr Ives shouted after a minute or so everyone calmed down and stopped chit chatting.

"Okay so next lesson we will finish off round 1 of the tournament and I will decide who will go against each other for round 2 and people who are going to be sitting on the side lines will be taking note of strategies used now, since we have finished 5 minutes early you can now go to your dorms and hang out so now class dismissed" Mr Ives said and dismissed everyone.

May got out of the arena as fast as she could and headed over to the principles and didn't even knock. May needed to tell the principle about the hide out.

* * *

"Allen!" she shouted Allen was worriedly sipping his coffee and when May barged into his office he yelped and his coffee was then spilt all over his clean oak desk.

When Allen saw May he regained his posture. "May you scared me what is so important?" he nearly yelled.

May jumped up and down "Your going to like the news I'm giving you I've found that the Dark Speeds have a hide out in this school, but I need to check it out when I'm on patrol, so I need you to tell Vicky that she needs to take over my shift and for the record don't let any of your students in the library it's dangerous and keep an eye on that Drew Hayden he has suspicion written all over him" May said seriously.

Allen raised his eyebrow "How so?"

"When I was doing patrol last night he was awake which made me suspicious so make sure your students be in their dorms" May sad sternly

"Okay I'll send some people to spy on him and I'll make sure no one enters the library"

"Okay now that's sorted with I need to ask you whether it's fine if I go out to see some tourist attractions around LaRousse since I have never been here before" she said.

He rubbed his fingers against his chin thoughtfully "Well you have done a great job so I will let you go see the tourist attractions around LaRousse besides Victoria has her shift right about now and so do other security and you should be back by your shift is that clear?"

May nodded her head "Crystal, so does that mean the curfew for the other students doesn't apply to me?" Allen nodded in response.

"Okay just inform Vicky of the news you gave to me and just a notice there will be a trip in a couple of weeks since no-one is going to be in the school we already have security in the building to take care of other issues, so would you like to join us in the trip?"

"Umm sure if that's okay with you!" May said calmly.

Allen then smiled warmly "Well then that's great I've already asked Vicky she said she would be thrilled to come with us its the least we can do since your saving us"

"Oh it's no big deal it's what our duty is" May said blushing slightly.

"Okay that's fine so now i'll see you I need to go now" she said as she headed out the office Allen waved her off thanking her for the visit.

When May got out of the office she instantly headed to the Royal Dragon dorms and went inside her dorm. She took a nice long shower and blow-dried her hair. May changed into a blood-red tank top that had a red rose adorned near the shoulders May also wore black skinny jeans that had some silver studded sequins adorned on the sides of the bottom part of her jeans and wore her designer scandals that were leopard printed and were sort of like high heels. May then went back into the bathroom to check if she was presentable to public after adjusting her hair into 2 pig tails and put a silver hairband on she was now ready to go.

May sighed and checked her clock it was now 3:39pm 'A few more hours left till 5pm' May thought.

She then had some time to kill, so May had entered her secret base within her room she just needed to scan her eyes in a transparent scanner that was blended in the room and she had now transformed her room into a base. One which was mainly coloured neon blue, navy blue and jet black.

May had all sorts of gadgets equipped like her spy camera's, lasers, grappling hooks, super magnets, analysers, pendants that had mysterious powers and other spy equipment. She also had some machinery that scanned the building and sensed dark energy and the machinery was also used to communicate with other spy's from farther destinations.

May now had dry cleaned her spy suit and placed it on a manikin and next to the manikin was some gadgets needed.

May went to the big screen TV and just checked the school grounds everything was fine so far. After checking everything May changed her base back to it's original room. May checked the time she spent a good half an hour so it was nearly 4:10pm. May then couldn't be bothered and went to the Royal Dragon hangout.

Not much people were out, well no-one she knew anyways. May went to the sun bathing area she was in yesterday when she reached there she instantly got pulled back someone tugged her wrist hard. May then kicked whoever the person was and caused them to yelp and let go of her wrist. May turned to face the person who now left red marks on her fair skinned wrist. Drew Hayden. May had now had enough of him for a day.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she screamed to the green haired boy. His eyes were full of anger and suspicion the usual emerald colour was now a dull green.

"I should be asking you that" he said raising his voice May truly didn't know what his problem was.

"What are you talking about?."

"You should know, since you set it up!" he said accusingly.

"Excuse me set up, set what up I honestly don't know what your talking about!" May said.

"You sent security to trail after me and now they are stalking me wherever I go" he said annoyed. May now understood she told Allen to send someone to spy after him, well honestly May could now understand why she had to protect this school, because it's security was appalling that even a student could tell when they are being watched. May was going to have a go at what ever security guard slipped her up. May giggled slightly enough for Drew to hear.

"You think this is funny?" he asked dangerously May nodded her head. Drew was now really annoyed. "Why is this so funny to you?."

"I'm sorry, but why would you think I sent some security guards to stalk you that is just creepy on a lot of levels and two isn't it normal for you to be stalked?" May asked amused.

"Huh what do you mean isn't this normal for me to be stalked?" he asked now confused.

"Don't you have a whole population of the Drew Hayden fan club stalking you everyday?" May asked.

"No they just throw themselves at me during class" he said casually.

"Then you must be blind" May stated.

"Huh?."

"Just keep on a look out, maybe you should start behind the plastic plant near you and just to say who ever you got that information from they have seriously got the wrong information and I suggest you get that thought out of your head" May said she was about to go then Drew forced May's handbag into her hand.

Drew then looked behind him confused near the plastic plant, there were a few girls trying to hide and watch him which freaked him out to a lot of standards.

'Wonder if they have been in my room, that could explain why all my stuff are going missing especially my underwear' Drew thought. May was still next to him and he was still in deep thought.

(Flashback)

Drew was casually walking out of the arena, May barged through him in a hurry to somewhere and being the clumsy girl she was she dropped her black handbag Drew then retrieved it from the ground and went to go find her.

'When I get a hold of that girl she is going to get embarrassed' Drew thought cheekily. He then went the direction May went and he soon found out that she was heading to the principles office. Drew had now reached after a few minutes of casual walking and just relaxing. He then stopped and was about to enter the office when...

"keep an eye on that Drew Hayden" a voice said seriously.

'Is that May?' he thought.

Drew then paused and leaned into the door he was always against eavesdropping, but this involved him, so he had every right to listen.

Right then a finger tapped him, he nudged it away and then the person did it again Drew was irritated and looked at the figure, behind him was Skyler looking quiet amused. Drew instantly withdrew his ear from the door and faced Skyler embarrassed first time someone caught him doing something wrong he suddenly silently cursed, since Skyler didn't let him listen to the full conversation.

"When you eavesdrop on people it's suddenly okay now!" she said in fake annoyance. He chuckled nervously.

"Drew lets just get out of here I need to go to the mall later" Skyler said. Drew inwardly groaned 'Shopping why?'

"I'll be with you later I've got some things to sort out first". Skyler shrugged "Fine by me just don't be late you know our curfew." Drew nodded and went off to the Royal Dragon hangout he knew May was going to be there. He was on his way back and he noticed May had gone to her room she would be out shortly and then he noticed some security. Drew went to the kitchen then he noticed security were following him, Drew went back and still the same thing security was following him, then that's when May was ut of her room Drew then went to her and dragged her back thinking she had something to do with the spying.

(end flashback)

"So then what were you talking about to the principle then?" Drew asked suspiciously. "I heard something on the lines of 'keep an eye on that Drew Hayden' after that I couldn't hear anything" he admitted.

'Great he didn't hear the full conversation or else I would be digging my grave by now, so now let me see what lie would suit this situation best' May thought.

May punched him lightly. "Well you idiot you didn't hear the full conversation, the principle kept going on about how good you were and then I said keep an eye out on that Drew Hayden because your so mean to me and he is there idolising you" May said as believable as she could. He looked like he gave in.

"Why were you talking about me in the first place?" he asked confused. 'He doesn't know when to quit does he' May thought annoyed.

"You ask to many questions anyways the principle said that I needed a tutor for combat so he said you were a good choice for being my tutor then I was objecting duh!" May said in a isn't-it-obvious-tone.

"Oh" Drew said taking what May said in his brain in the end it all made sense so he stuck with it, but one question still remained unanswered.

"Then why were security following me?" Drew asked May, May shrugged and looked at her watch which read 4:28pm. "Beats me anyways Drew I need to go, se bye" May said she waved at me then went back to the beach area. Drew then shrugged it off either way it didn't matter if anyone was stalking him since Skyler would probably be more than happy to fire blast the security guard. Drew then went to Skyler's room which was 405.

"Here goes nothing" Drew said he knew Skyler very well they were best friends since forever and he knew her habit of shopping and it was very scary when he was dragged into her shopping issue. He breathed then went to her dorm usually girls and boys weren't allowed in each others rooms when it was curfew they were only allowed during normal hours. He knocked and heard a faint 'come in'. Drew entered Skyler's room casually.

Skyler was sat on her king sized bed which was covered in golden soft bed sheets and golden weaved to her bed was a vanity The room was fairly big well for Skyler anyways. Next to the bed was a vanity mirror stuck to the wall and it was covered in gold lights at the bottom of the mirror was Skyler's belongings such as her make up, alarm clock, accessories etc. On the floor was some bean bags and there was a big screen TV and a console near it. The for was scattered with papers like Skyler's homework and neccacary folders. The room was coloured white and had a fluffy neutral coloured floor. The only thing ALL the Royal Dragons didn't have in their room was a garden and a bathing area with a pool.

Drew then took in his surroundings and shook his head of disapproval. "Skyler you need to organise your papers or you might loose something or mix it up with something." Skyler pouted "I don't want to not now anyways Drew let go to the mall everyone else is going today anyways."

Drew sighed Skyler "You know how I go I want this room tidied then we will go" Drew aid sternly. Skyler sighed." Can I use a spell or something it will be my first time anyways I always get things done please Drew!" Skyler begged. Drew put his hands up in defeat " Fine Skyler, but this is the only and final time I'm allowing this understood Skyler then turned happy and nodded. "Yeah Drew thanks."

Skyler then remembered a tidy up spell and used it an instantly. Everything was then picked up put on Skyler's desk and organised. Skyler then noticed some stains on the floor that were from juice spills. Skyler closed her eyes and chanted ' Clean up this room with a mop and a broom' and instantly within seconds a magical mop and broom polished up Skyler's room spotless and very clean.

"Okay now that's done with lets go the others are probably waiting for us!" Skyler announced and then dragged a reluctant Drew with her.

* * *

After May had been almost exposed by Drew she then went back to the sunbathing area to find that nobody was there. She checked her watch 4:50pm they would all meet up in a few minutes in the meantime May telepathically used her powers to talk to Vicky (A/N Vicky also has the telepathy powers).

_'Hey Vicky still want to know the news'_

_'Yeah tell me already'_

_'You know I've got some of the belongings of the Dark Speeds and I think I may have found out their hide out'_

_'Omg really that's awesome'_

_'Yeah it is and sorry about this, but I have to explore the library on my shift and you need to take over my night patrol shift is that okay with you?'_

_'Waahhh I'm going to start crying really it's fine though, but I swear down you better find something when I'm taking over you patrol, or else you will not want to be in a 4 metre radius anywhere near me and I probably know what you just asked wasn't an option'_

_'Hahah yeah your right t's not really an option and don't worry when I'm on the job I always find something that helps'_

_'Yeah I know that, anyways did Allen tell you about the trip in a couple of weeks'_

_'Yeah and I know for a fact that your going'_

_'How'd ya know?'_

_'Allen'_

_'Figures, your not mad at me now are you? I promise my duty won't go down in any importance I'm in full concentration'_

_'No I'm not mad at you besides I'm going as well and glad to know your keeping up on your duty's'_

_'Your going that's awesome and yeah that's the reason I'm here, so it's my first priority anyways got to go so seeya later'_

_'Bye then_

May then saw Misty coming towards her.

"Hey May your just on time" Misty said as she approached May.

"More like I was here a long time ago you people take ages" May complained.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting" Misty said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"It's no problem so is anyone else coming?"

Misty thought then remembered who else was coming "Yeah Dawn is, Leaf is doing some project for some lesson and Soledad is preparing for her history project with Harley and the rest of the guys are just doing guy stuff" Misty said.

"Oh..." May said she looked at what Misty was wearing. Misty had her hair tied in a pony in a cerulean blue and she wore a light blue headband and she wore a baby blue tank top which had the words 34 adorned to it in a white and black colour and it was paired with white skinny jeans, peach scandals with gem is them and to finish the look of she had a dark blue clutch bag with some sequins adorned to it to make a water sign. It looked stylish.

"Your looking nice Misty"

"You too May, wait till Dawn ages here what is taking them ages they know we have curfew in a few hours" and right about then Dawn came in she wore a pink tank top which had hearts adorned in stitching and a pink denim skirt white leggings with a silver sequined tiger photograph and black boots. Dawn had a silver stylish handbag and a silver necklace and matching round earrings. To finish the look of Dawn wore a yellow bow to her open hair. Dawn came by to an irritated Misty.

"So how do I look?" Dawn asked as she spun around gracefully. Misty rolled her eyes and May looked at her in awe Dawns outfit was super cute - of course all of Dawns outfits were awesome.

"Your late!" Misty screeched.

"Fashionably?" Dawn asked with a mixture of apologetic and sheepish look.

"No and it's not my fault if you don't get any shopping and I am NOT buying you anything last time I remember I maxed out my credit card" Misty said annoyed.

Dawn pouted "Aww, but Misty" she whined.

"No buts now lets show May around" Misty said turning her attention from Dawn to May. Misty grabbed May's arm and spun her around and they then went to floor G so they could get out of the building once they were at the entrance there was a security guard dressed in red and green he was alerted when the girls came towards his direction and May, Misty and Dawn then gave them their LaRousse ID cards. Then the guard allowed them to go past and he warned them if they were not back by curfew they would be in serious trouble and would have to clean the school on the weekend. Alarmed the girls quickly left.

"Okay May where's the first place you want to go?" Misty asked.

May shrugged her shoulders looking confused "I honestly don't know, what's the most attracted place here?"

"The shops of course" Dawn said excitedly as she pulled May, May yelped by the sudden pull.

"Well the fair is awesome and the football arena and other sport facility's" Misty said pulling May away from Dawn and letting her have her space.

But shopping is way more better" Dawn screamed

"No it's not especially when we are with you" Misty said pointing a finger at the blue haired shopaholic.

"GIRLS" May shouted to the arguing girls. Misty and Dawn looked alerted and looked at May. "Huh" they both said in unison.

"If you both keep arguing like this then we wont be able to go anywhere because of curfew so then lets go to the malls and then to the fair is that okay with you both?" May questioned they both nodded their heads.

Dawn then dragged May and Misty and she dragged them both to a boutique called 'Vionna'. May looked at the outside of the boutique. At the top of the building it had Vionna written in gold and silver I was a fancy font. On display were manikins wearing what May guessed was the latest fashion. All of the girls headed into the boutique. Misty was dragged in. May was in awe when she got in the boutique it was really big. The whole place was very bright the walls were a moonlight colour. The floor was golden and there were some love heart tiles on each corner of the floor and there were racks full of dresses, some of the places had short glass tables and on top of it there were some heels on display and near them were 5 sofa's that were peach coloured and fury and they were in a u shape. At the very end of the store were the changing rooms. Since this store was very different from other stores there was a golden catwalk.

May and the other girls saw a lady with light brown hair matching eyes, fair skin, light pink lips and she was wearing a pink strapless dress that had a candy floss coloured bow in the middle of the dress. Her chestnut coloured hair was curled and it was shoulder length. She was around the age of 25 and was very pretty. She approached Misty, Dawn and May and smiled.

**"Hello bienvenue à Vionna's, je suis Vionna comment puis-je vous aider jeunes dames?" she said happily.**

_"hello welcome to Vionna's, I am Vionna how may I help you young ladies?"_

Misty and May looked confuse. They both looked at each other before Misty whispered "Does anyone know French?" May nodded her head as in no and Dawn replied back at the lady Vionna.

**"Hello Vionna nous sommes ici pour faire vos achats dans votre boutique avez-vous quelque chose à recommander et pourriez-vous nous aider avec les robes et par la façon dont j'adore la robe!" Dawn said pointing at Vionna's dress.**

_Hello Vionna we are here to shop in your boutique do you have anything to recommend and could you help us out with the dresses and by the way love the dress_

**"Ah merci!" Vionna said.**

Misty cleared her throat "Um Miss can you speak English, because me and my friend May can't understand what your saying"

Vionna looked at the 2 clueless girls "Ah, oh I thought you both knew French since your friend here knows it very well"

"Hey Dawn where did you learn how to speak French?" May questioned in all her stay she didn't know Dawn could speak French.

"Well since I travelled a little I remember going to Kalos and then I gradually learnt French there after hearing it I became familiar with the language" Dawn explained. Anyways Vionna we don't exactly have much time so can you recommend anything that is stylish

"Sure thing follow me" Vionna said. Dawn, May and Misty followed Vionna to the racks where all the dresses were. Vionna picked out a few that caught her eyes, Dawn was doing the same. Misty was standing there bored and May was just in her own world. After a few minutes Dawn was then in the changing room with a lot of dresses. She then came out and did a twirl.

"How do I look" Dawn asked. She was wearing a pink dress. It had white little buttons going down the middle and the dress had a pink collar and the whole top part of the dress was covered in sequins. It had a little black belt to separate it and the down part of the dress was baby pink and plain it was knee length at the front part and slightly longer at the back of the dress it was slightly layered and it totally showed off Dawns body perfectly. It was more of a casual dress.

"Gorgeous" May said.

"Fabuloso" Vionna said in awe

"Awesome" Misty said not interested. Dawn was definite that she was buying that dress. "I bet Paul would love to see you in that Dress" Misty said with a smirk. Dawn blushed. Dawn then hit Misty with light ice ball for revenge. Misty then yelped and looked at Dawn mischievously. Dawn quickly scurried away back into the changing rooms and came out a few seconds later in her normal clothes. Misty had now soaked Dawn's hair as soon as she came out of the changing rooms. Dawn was now very angry and was about to start an uproar, but Vionna then calmed Dawn down by talking about fashion.

Vionna then grabbed May and had a whole load of clothes in her hand. She handed a few to May, but only one dress caught May's eye it was a blood- red one strapped dress it was layered at the bottom half and it had a black bow separating the dress in the middle. Along the one strap there were a few red roses adorned. At the back of the dress it had a hole through the dress exposing some of the back. May adored the occasional dress and grabbed that dress and went to the changing room. After some difficulty of getting into the dress since it was a little loose May managed to fix that problem and got out of the changing rooms.

May twirled around as soon as she got to Dawn. Dawn gasped as she looked at May and Misty sure thought May looked nice.

"Wow there are no words for that the dress totally shows you off wear that around town and i'm sure you will get boys after you in no time" Dawn said as she winked and mumbled "especially a certain greenhead".

May then blushed and went back to the changing rooms ignoring what Dawn had just said. May then thought... " Drew and May hmm doesn't look to bad or sound too bad for a fact" May's eyes widened "Why did I just think that get that thought out of your head Maybelle Maple". May the slid the dress of herself and went back to her normal clothes. Now the hard part getting Misty to wear a dress...

Vionna had picked out a cerulean one strapped dress it had some puffy material on the strap and it was a full length dress. It had a sparkly dark blue gemstoned belt. At the bottom of the dress it was frilly and the dress was eloped in layers of blue. The dress also had some lacy part near the neckline part of it and was patterned in little flowers. Everyone dragged Misty into the changing rooms with full force. Misty reluctantly got changed, she got changed since she was wasting time and wanted to go to the fair as quickly as possible. Misty got out of the changing cubicle and reluctantly went towards the girls. Dawns jaw dropped she had never seen Misty in a dress since forever. Misty looked stunning that Dawn was at loss for words. Vionna adored the dress it suited Misty well and May was thinking a little differently.

"Hey Misty you should totally wear that dress for Ash I'm totally sure his jaw will drop straight to the ground" May said teasingly. Misty blushed bright red. She was about to retort when Vionna interfered.

"So girls do you want these dresses?" she asked. Dawn and May immediately nodded whilst Misty thought for about a minute and slowly nodded.

"Okay then girls let me get the dresses dry cleaned again and then you can come back in an hour you girls have been in the store for about an hour so I guess you can go to other shops and I will get these packed by the time you will get back" Vionna said. The girls nodded and handed the dresses over to Vionna and left the store.

"Finally torture time is over I think we should go to the fair later we should get something to eat for now lets go and get a milkshake" Misty said. Dawn and May agreed they went to a milkshake parlour. "So ladies what will you order?" a waiter asked whilst giving them a charming smile.

"Strawberry Oreo milkshake with whipped cream over the top" Dawn said instantly.

"Cookies and cream milkshake with whipped cream and some slices of blueberries" Misty said.

"Skittles milkshake please" May said.

"Okay ladies sit down and let me make your milkshakes" the man at the parlour said. May, Misty and Dawn took seats waiting for the milkshakes.

(Meanwhile with Drew and the others)

"Drew keep up with your pace will you" Skyler said as she rushed store to store hastily. Drew sighed he was currently holding 5 bags of girly stuff that Skyler had bought at the mall and yet she was still not done. The others were with him as well, since Skyler had the power of fire no one could say no well Drew could, but it was kind of his responsibility to look after Skyler and make sure she isn't hurt so he had no option, but to accompany Skyler.

They were now outside a boutique called Vionna's. Drew was now irritated with shopping. "Skyler this is the last store we are going to and then it's back to school understood" Drew said as calmly as possible.

"But Drew there is a fair I wanted to go to lets go there!" Skyler suggested.

"What fair?" Drew asked.

"Drew the one with the Ferris wheel and stuff the one where we always used to go to when we were kids please Drew can we go?" Skyler said. Drew sighed.

"Sure but then after that we are going straight back to school we have a curfew so don't waste time" Drew said, Skyler nodded and entered Vionna with Drew and the others trailing behind her. Vionna then approached them.

**"Hello bienvenue à Vionna's, je suis Vionna comment puis-je vous aider?" she said happily.**

_"hello welcome to Vionna's, I am Vionna how may I help you ?"_

Skyler and the rest of them stared at her blankly. Vionna shaked her head now annoyed and muttered "Why do I even try to be French?"

"So ladies and gentleman how may I help you?" Vionna asked politely.

"Oh right I wanted a dress preferably red and it has to be top standards" Skyler said. Vionna nodded and motioned for the rest of them.

_**(A/N Now I will introduce you to the Royal Dragon gang)**_

"Um I'll have something purple" a girl with jet black hair said. She had brown eyes and fair skin she wore a purple tank top and dark blue skinny jeans paired with brown boots. Her name was Tessa and she was also a Royal Dragon and her power is her natural witchcraft.

There was another girl who had henna coloured hair with purple highlights that was straightened. She also had cat like eyes and had beige coloured skin. She wore zebra printed leggings and a long black top over it. She had a few spiky accessories on and a flowery necklace. Her name was Emily and her power is transforming herself into any element she touches. "Um something long and it must be a dark colour".

"Um have any casual wear for guys" one said, he had spiky jet black hair, slightly tanned skin, brown eyes and wore a dark blue top with a black jacket over it and wore matching black jeans which had a skull on the knee and wore blue trainers. His name was Jay and his power is summoning any creature including dark creatures and using their powers for his advantage.

Lastly to the gang was a boy name Jason. He had dark blonde hair who's hair was also spiked up, fair skin, emerald eyes and wore a light blue long sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans and white trainers. His power was Air like Paul's, but was much stronger" Anything I suppose?" he said he shrugged his shoulders. Drew just asked for something like a tux for occasions. Vionna had picked some dresses everyone like their choices except Skyler.

There was a dress that caught her eye, preferably red... Skyler went towards it and grabbed it and instantly fell in love with it. "I want this dress" Skyler said. Vionna nodded and took everyone's choice of clothing.

"Ah so let me get all of these packed and dry cleaned please can you come back in an hour?" Vionna asked they all nodded and quickly left the boutique.

Vionna went to May, Misty and Dawn's dresses and realised that one of them which was red was the one that Skyler chose and from the pile of the girls dresses it was missing and she then realised that there was only one of that dress so that meant...

Vionna gasped "Oh no I must have forgot to put that dress in the dry cleaners and now 2 people are after the same dress and only one person is going to get it, I know who ever comes first can have the dress I better get the rest of the dresses and tuxes packed" and with that Vionna dry cleaned the dresses and tuxes and packed them awaiting the customers to pick up their respectful dresses and tuxes.

( Back to the girls)

After they had their milkshake they went to a music shop. Since music was what the girls would agree with they decided they would go to the music shop in the mall. When they arrived there. Misty separated herself to a pop section, Dawn went to a shelf full of calm romantic music and May just went to a random section. After 10 minutes of searching Misty got 4 cd's which got up to a total of £35, Dawn bought 6 cd's which went up to £46 an May bought 4 cd's which added up to £36. After that they had 20 minutes to kill until the had to pick up their dresses so they went to an arcade and played for 15 minutes before heading back out to the boutique, not knowing that a certain group was heading there is well.

Dawn, May and Misty were so busy talking they didn't notice that they collided with others.

"Oh god I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen!" May said trying to get up.

"What can you expect from a klutz like you" a voice said irritated.

"What!" May shouted getting up to see grasshead face to face. He was smirking.

"Change of topic why are you here?" Drew said calmly.

"That's none of your business, well excuse me move out of my way" May snapped, Dawn and Misty had the same expression May had they didn't need trouble. Drew was about to retort but Skyler was highly irritated.

"Leave them Drew we have places to be" Skyler said " Besides... they aren't worth it" Skyler said smirking it was very similar to Drew's. Skyler and the gang then started walking again.

"Besides they aren't worth it" Dawn said intimidating Skyler in a squeaky voice "Who does she think she is saying stuff to us it's them that want to start a fight now lets get going we are going to the fair after this yum cotton candy" Dawn said excited changing her mood she linked arms with Misty and May and they headed out to Vionna's.

When they got there they went towards the counter just to see Skyler, Drew and their gang.

"Are you like stalking us?" Emily said.

"Why would we want to stalk you?" Misty said disgusted.

"Cause we are better than you in so much standards"

"Which one the snobby standard if that's what your saying I totally agree!" May said confronting Emily. Emily was a little shocked that someone talked to her in that manner. Emily would have used her powers, but the thing was that if you started a fighting the eyes of public you would bring dishonour to the academy and chances were you would be in lockdown for 1 week and you would be drained of your power for that one week if the academy found out. "I'll deal with you later brunette" Emily said. May shook of the empty threat and went to the counter where Vionna was, she was a little worried May could sense it.

"Vionna we are here to collect the dresses" Dawn said.

Skyler then went to the counter. "Same here" she said.

Vionna then handed 2 dresses over to Dawn which were Misty's and Dawn's dresses and then she handed 3 suits and 2 dresses over to the other customers. Dawn checked the dresses in the packed bag. She then looked at Vionna.

"Vionna where is May's/ Skyler's dress" Dawn and Tessa said at the same time. Vionna then twiddled her fingers and tore her gaze she hesitated before she began speaking.

"Well... you see when you girls came here and chose the red dress" she said pointing to May, Misty and Dawn. " When you left I forgot to put the dress in the dry cleaners and then this group came and this young lady wanted this dress so umm this is kind of a bind" Vionna said.

"Well May was the first one who got the dress so she should get the dress" Dawn said in logic.

"Well I practically cleared out the whole store just to find this dress, so hand it over or else!" Skyler said harshly.

"Or else what!" Misty said furiously grabbing out a mallet out of no where. Everyone could practically see the fire In Misty's eyes probably since it had to do with shopping.

"Or else I'll set my fire power on all of you and I know for a fact that May hasn't got a protection amulet on" Skyler said threating.

"Oh bring it" Misty said darkly, we all know the catch fire and water don't come together. Misty was moving forward and being dragged back by a tense Dawn and Skyler was moving forward and being dragged backward by Drew, Emily, Tessa, Jay and Jason. Poor Vionna was in the middle of a storm and May just shook her head at the scene standing aside. Skyler was on the verge of firing fire balls May could tell since her body was glowing red and Misty wasn't any better her body was glowing an aqua colour and Misty was on the verge of summoning a tsunami by the looks of it and that would caise trouble, big trouble.

"HEY!" May said gaining everyone's attention. Both Misty and Skyler stopped glowing and faced May, May sighed and took the bag with the red dress from Vionna's hands and went over to Skyler and placed it in her hand.

"But... but you bought it first" Dawn complained. Skyler then calmed down whilst Misty excused herself and went outside and said that she would wait for them.

May turned her back and was about to head for the exit, but stopped "It isn't worth it if we all get into trouble if you don't remember starting a fight in public can cause you to be in lockdown for a week and be powerless, besides there are other dresses and I am not desperate for the dress that I wold start a fight over it anyways here's the fee Vionna" May said handing the money for the 2 dresses and then dragged Dawn out of the shop. Everyone in the shop was frozen for a second, before Skyler just shrugged and paid for all of the items bought. Vionna was then relieved of the situation and went back to work.

The Royal Dragons went through the doors of the boutique and were outside breathing in the calm fresh atmosphere.

"So who's up for the fair" Skyler said by looks everyone present had no objection of going to the fair. The Royal Dragons then made their way to the fair and a few metres from them were Misty, Dawn and May who were also heading to the fair after calming Misty down.

**Sorry people, but I'm stopping here and the next chapter is going to be about the fair and May's patrol hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will probably update in a few weeks maybe 3 weeks so hope you enjoyed and review**

**Sapphirez**


	4. Chapter 4 The bittersweet fair

**Hey people I've updated and I hope you like this chapter I enjoyed writing a lot of it especially the fair!. One thing I have put a variety of carnival rides and stuff in this chapter...**

** Firstly response to reviews: **

**Schoolmouse33: Lol I give May credit is well for being the bigger person and handling the situation well I hope you enjoy this chapter (:**

**Daughter of ligh/evil: Well I hope to update sooner now and within 3 weeks and about Aria you will see she plays a big role in chapter 5 or 6 not sure where to put her though I'll figure it out and haha Lol I only noticed what you meant after I read the chapter again, so I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the early birthday greeting (lol dunno what to call it birthday regards maybe) (: ENJOY**

**Sakura Touko: WoW 3 chapters in 1 day you go girl hope you enjoy this chapter (:**

**Lapiz14: Aw thanks a lot for the review hope you enjoy this chapter (:**

** So now that's done with enjoy chapter 4 of Masked Undercover! ooh yeah and I don't own Pokemon if I did May and Drew would have become an item and we would have all seen it and I don't own any specific rides I wish I did though...**

Chapter 4 The sweet fair Normal P.O.V

May, Misty and Dawn had gotten to the fair after a few minutes they paid for their tickets and went in and shortly the Royal Dragons were in the fair. None of the opposites knew of each others presence and they didn't plan on doing so, but what can you say fate wants to play games like a puppet and its master. It was only a matter of time before they all would acknowledge each others presence, but now was their time that they would spend happily. At the time it was around dusk the fair had now turned its neon lights on making the fair the centre of attention in LaRousse, attracting customers.

The first thing that caught Misty, May and Dawn's eyes once they were in the fair was the fair swings. They all instantly decided to go on the swings. The fair swings were a golden colour at the top it had patterns of printed maroon coloured horses and in some places of the far swing the top of it had blue strikes. There were 40 swing seats attached to it and they were multi coloured. There were chains dangling down from the highest point of the top to the swings. Some of the chains were silver whilst others were gold or bronze. May and the girls were attracted by it because it was the first thing that they saw and the neon colours eloped them in some type of magical trance filled with rainbow colours.

The girls got to the line with the green metal fences, it wasn't very busy since the fair had only started some time ago. They were closer in line and were next to go. A man around his late 20s was in charge of the swing ride. His hair was jet black, he had purple eyes, his skin tone was slightly tanned and he was wearing the fair uniform that said Amusement park it was a dark blue shirt which had the name 'Lenin' on and the trousers were plain black and shoes were plain black. He had a blank expression on. The line then moved and he allowed the girls on the swings they sat in seats close to each other and put their safety belts on and then Lenin checked if everyone was strapped in safely and adjusted some of the swings so some of the kids could fit in comfortably.

After a few minutes Dawn was complaining on how the ride hadn't started and Misty was surprisingly impatient and May was as well. The only entertainment was the scenery and the noisy background music on each station of fair rides and entertainment.

Lenin was fiddling with some of the machinery and hearing the complaints of little kids. He rolled his eyes and started the ride slowly and heard some-one say "Yay mommy the rides starting!."

Dawn's complaint then withered as the ride started and she started kicking her legs as she got off ground, so were some little kids and Misty sighed now relieved that Dawn's complaints were put to ease. The ride was spinning in circles and was building up its speed. Everyone's hair then flowed out colliding with the fresh cool wind it almost looked movie like. The ride was now half way up and it's speed was now a lot faster than the beginning. May put both her hands up like an aeroplane and let the wind feel her soft flesh.

May closed her eyes for a minute feeling relaxed and sighed making the moment memorable. May was always busy and never got time to do things like this and do normal stuff. She was brought up in the association when she was 5 and was trained to be the best it was very possible, since May was naturally born with multiple powers. May then opened her eyes she looked at Misty and Dawn. Dawn being the exited girl she is was being all bubbly and energetic whilst Misty was calm and taking in the breath-taking scene in front of her.

The speed was now at its fastest and May could hear some little shrieks of little kids saying that they want to get off the ride whilst some adult figures were comforting the little children with comforting words and calming the kids down which they successfully did. May then looked down to see that the swing had reached the top. May swinged her legs about and looked down she could see some people from down there. May could swear she saw some green, but pulled it off as an illusion, since the fair was swarmed in lights.

May loved the view from where she was and she knew that when Dawn would get off the swing she will be all dizzy judging from all the movement she was doing on the swing. The swings were then slowing down still at a dizzy speed, but eventually stopped when the swings landed back on the ground. May then unbelted her swing seat and got out and headed towards the gates with the sign exit. Misty and Dawn followed out some seconds later. Dawn was stumbling, but regained her balance a few seconds later. Misty was calm when she came out from the ride.

"Okay now what next?... let's go to a booth" Dawn suggested. Misty and May agreed. They were walking from booth to booth checking what booth would suit them best. Misty wanted to go to the test your strength booth. The girls all agreed and soon reached the booth after a minutes walk they found the booth.

A man was in charge he was muscular and had tanned skin, dirty blonde spike up hair and red eyes. All the uniform was the same like the guy at the last booth only his name was Jarred. At the moment a guy was having his turn in test your strength he held out the mallet and slammed it down the put then went less than halfway. The man smirked.

"To bad better look next time" he said the guy from the booth sighed disappointed and dropped the mallet and went out of the booth getting a few laughs from people. After a few minutes it was Misty's turn. The man burst out laughing angering Misty. May and Dawn were in the side lines watching Misty.

"Hey what's so funny!" Misty said in a demanding voice after a few seconds the mans laughing withered and his facial expression was amused with a hint of serious in it.

"You know what no-one today has even got halfway do you really thing you'll hit the big mans game right at the top honey after all your are a girl I suggest you save yourself the embarrassment and silently go to a weaker booth" he suggested.

"Um and who are you to tell me what to do if I want to try this booth I will, understand" Misty snapped at the man who was now slightly taken back by Misty's anger.

"Sure thing you short-tempered red-head!" the man said.

"What did you call me!" Misty said with a fiery expression. The man named Jarred started to stutter.

"N-n-n-nothing Miss here you go" he said handing Misty the mallet with a slightly fearful expression. He then explained the rules to Misty. Misty went up to the booth and saw the high striker which was very high probably the highest thing after the Ferris wheel. It was silver all the way with red which were the numbers. It had a golden bell at the top and a speaker which would tell the score. Near the high striker were the prizes and a humongous gorilla that said _'Test your strength'._

Misty then stood in place and thought of all the angry events that occurred during the day. Skyler... Shopping... Creepy Conway that was staring at every girl, and with that thought Misty built up all the anger in herself and slammed the mallet onto the put so hard it almost broke, but there was a crack somewhere on the mallet. Misty soon heard a bell that said " BEEP WINNER". She looked back at her audience which were the people in line their mouths were agape. The put went flying of the actual booth then came flying back down in place

All the contestants were boys and in a way they felt embarrassed that most of them lost to a girl. She looked at Jarred he was speechless. She places the now wearied out mallet to Jarred with a thump. He then quickly regained his composure in front of Misty.

"Well Miss you sure showed me, I'm sorry i guess, didn't think it was possible for a girl to do this kind of stuff, so anyways since you won what prize do you want?" he asked pointing to the prizes.

"Um I'll have a Marill" Misty said pointing to a blue small toy. He smiled and gave it her. **(A/N Pokemon don't exist in this they are just a game like Mario and stuff).**

Misty then went to May and Dawn. "Look what I won!" she said in a boasting tone.' Wow she is tough' May thought.

"Aww a Marill it's so cute" Dawn said in awe.

"Alright I want a turn for something" Dawn said she then looked around and saw a prize-winning booth. She rushed over to it. The booth was pink coloured no wonder Dawn rushed off to the booth. On the boarders of the booth were pink and red basket balls at the top was written '3 basket booth' on it. There was a woman in charge of the booth she was chewing pink bubble-gum.

She had jet black hair that was shoulder length and was put into wavy curls. She had some earrings that were gold and studded. She wore the fair uniform and her name was Sally.

She had a few customers which were teenage girls or little kids. When it came to Dawn's turn Sally explained the rules "Well cupcake the rules to this booth is simple, you have to get 3 balls into this one basket if you win you can have any of these plushies or toys, so do you understand" Dawn nodded "Alright then, here are the three pink balls if you miss one of them it's game over" Sally said whilst handing Dawn the pink balls. "Oh and one more thing if you have powers you aren't allowed to use them is that clear" Dawn nodded. She then focused her eye on the little basket in front of her. She closed her eyes then exhaled and then lazily chucked the ball and it landed right in th basket.

She heard a bell ring and then she got the second ball she noticed that the basket was moved to a further place. Dawn scrutinised her eyes to the aim, since the basket had a square as a boarder behind it Dawn naturally aimed for the square which made her win. She then aimed for the little square again and it landed straight in the basket another bell rang. The woman was impressed on Dawn's co-ordination. Sally then smirked it looked like Dawn didn't feel like the 3 basket game was hard, so then she noticed Dawn's strategy and then went to the basket and told Dawn to stop, she did and then Sally replaced the border to be a plain pink colour, so that there was no square. Dawn tensed up at this.

"So then cupcake this booth looks to easy for you so then why not notch up the game a little" Sally said.

Dawn thought it was to easy with the squares, but without an idea where to exactly aim on the border to shoot was more difficult than it looked. Dawn then tried to focus on the net, she then bounced the ball and then threw the ball...

It was going around and around in circles, when it eventually stopped and stood still for a few seconds solid.

"Well it looks like it's game-"

Ring, ring, ring. The bell then went off indicating that Dawn won. Sally looked back at the booth. The pink ball was now on the hard concrete of the booth still bouncing. Sally sighed.

"Well cupcake looks like you win, so what do you want?" she asked, Dawn's facial expression instantly changed she then turned into a 5-year-old girl and jumped up and down she then looked at the prizes. It looked like Dawn was suddenly a blur, she kept on inspecting the prizes from prize to prize ad Misty and May could only hear Dawn saying.

"Ooo that's so cute, No that is so in fashion, This one doesn't look that nice" Everyone then sweatdropped at Dawn's bubbliness and after a minute or so it seemed Dawn had picked up a Pachirisu toy and cuddled it to her chest snuggling up with it.

"Okay May you have yet to choose what you want to do so it's your choice now, so why not make a plan so we don't have to plan out everything later and just enjoy the time we have left which is about just under 3 hours before curfew" Misty said thoughtfully.

May rubbed her chin "Um let's do this we can go to a few more booths win some prizes and all I have to say is that we go to the Ferris wheel last, since there are fewer people and it will look best last" May said the rest of the girls agreed and then they went to some booths not noticing that they were near a certain bunch of Royal Dragons.

**(With the Royal Dragons)**

"Yum cotton candy let's go" Tessa said spotting the fluffy sweet and then immediately flung herself all the way to the cotton candy shop and then the others sighed they knew Tessa was a sweet tooth and went very and they mean very hyper. When she was near sweets and when she was hyper it was so serious that Drew had to put her in his vines so that she doesn't break free and cause a havoc so much for all the fun.

They followed Tessa to the candy shop full of cotton candy afraid that she already had some sweets and her crazy sugar rush had started. Tessa had just ordered some cotton candy in a cone and when the candy man was about to give it to Tessa, Drew snatched the cotton candy out of Tessa's reach she pouted.

"Give it back it's sweet and I need it you meanie" Tessa said childishly. Drew rolled his eyes and gave the cotton candy to the nearest person because he saw Tessa's angry face and the nearest person was Jay he looked at Tessa's angry expression ad gave it to Emily who gave it to Jason and finally gave it to Skyler who had a stare down with Tessa, Skyler used her fire eyes which everyone was scared of. Tessa cowered back when she met Skyler's cold stare. Skyler, happy she won chowed down the cotton candy. After finishing the pink treat and licked off some remains Skyler and the rest of the gang were ready to go. The only problem was how they were going to get Drew to relax and have some fun and take part in the games, well a certain rival might be cheering him up even if he doesn't know it!.

**(Back to May, Misty and Dawn)**

After some time the girls went to about 2 booths each and had won prizes in each booth. Dawn had won a Buneary from a pop 10 targets, a Piplup from cola ring toss and a Togekiss, since cola ring toss had 2 prizes, since Dawn was really good at it.

Misty had participated in a physical activity which was rope ladder she successfully got all the way to the top and rang the bell. Misty got a Staryu as a prize. She also participated in the Crossbow Target Shooting Game and got a Spongebob Squarepants plush and a rainbow coloured lollipop as the prize, since Misty got all her shots as a bull's-eye.

May had participated in the bucket game it was pretty easy in her opinion, she won a stuffed Delcatty. May saw a little girl trying the game, but couldn't get the balls in the bucket. May went up to the little girl.

"Hey there do you need any help?" May asked snapping the girl out of concentration she looked about the age of 9. She suddenly went shy, but she nodded.

"Okay then pass me the 3 balls" May said softly. The little girl hesitated for a moment, but then gave the red coloured balls to May. May lazily shot the balls in the bucket within 1 minute. The little girl had her mouth agape at May's technique and pulled on May's leg.

"Hey miss how did you do that? it was amazing" the little girl asked curiously, May blushed at the praise, she wasn't really used to people praising her it felt embarrassing.

"I practiced, so now tell me what prize you wanted?"

The little girl looked around the prize section "Umm I wanted a shiny stuffed Squirtle" she said.

May then asked the person who was in charge with the booth to give the shiny Squirtle. As soon as May got the shiny Squirtle she gave it to the little girl. The little girl's eyes gleamed with satisfaction she then told May to come to her height. She then lightly kissed her cheek and said thank you, before running off to another booth. After she went May then went to another booth which was the duck shooting gallery and won a Scooby doo stuffed toy.

Then after that May, Misty and Dawn decided to go on rides. They went to the nearest ride which was a really big boat which was in a way a thriller ride and you had to be a certain height to get on the ride, well fortunately the girls were very higher than the height measure, so they easily got on the ride. The girls sat at the back and they were next to some strangers. The boat was an oak colour it had a golden thick border with mermaids over it and some swords. t had ropes to make it look more pirate-like and a big silver anchor. The seats were arranged row by row. There was a big flag attached on the ride and it had a skull over it. One of the operators then came and fastened everything up for safety precautions after that the operator set up the ride and the boat started to rock back and forth in a slow pace, some people were shouting 'faster' or 'higher'.

The operator kept his eye on the boat whilst sipping his coffee. The boat got higher Dawn squealed. May was calmly holding onto the handles and Misty was looking at how high the boat had now gone. After a few minutes the boat was now gliding back and forth very quickly everyone's hair was being dragged by the wind some of the kids were screaming for their lives. After a minute or so the ride stopped fully after going really fast. The girls heard those little hyper kids saying 'that was awesome, let's go on it again' kids these days...

**(Royal Dragons)**

So then after going booth to booth everyone had now participated in at least 2 booths including Drew. Jason had participated in knock the stack of cans out which was pretty easy for him he got all the cans out in 2 tries. He obtained a Scooby doo stuffed toy. He also participated in squirt the ducks and gained a new high score so got 2 prizes 1 was a humongous lollipop that he kept away from Tessa who was eyeing it and the other was a large purple unicorn that he gave to Emily since unicorns weren't his thing and they were to girly and plus he had a secret crush on her whether he liked to admit it or not everyone knew except Emily which he thought was the weirdest thing ever he gave her so much hints for god sake presents, random tight embraces when guys flirted with her, flowers what not, but this girl was really dumb when it came to love, but when it comes to battling it's a whole different story Jason just wished for her to catch on sooner or later.

Emily on the other hand had participated in 3 booths which were the throw the missiles at the target she successfully did and received a medium-sized purple teddy bear which had a yellow love heart at the tummy. She also did fill the thin bucket with water which was pretty easy, since she had a good aim and on that both she won a glow in the dark toy which illuminates at night and she got some ice cream vouchers that expired on the day tomorrow which was Friday. The last booth Emily went to was a physical booth where you had to reach the top and grab the parrot and the person who wold be down with the parrot would be the winner all the Royal Dragons participated in that and Emily had won and she kept the yellow parrot. She had also obtained the large purple unicorn from Jason who she also had a little crush on, she caught all the hints that he gave her, but the only reason Emily pretended to be oblivious was because she wanted him to confess and be the bigger person.

Now Tessa the sugar addicted monster had participated in a pie eating contest and no shocker that she won it she ate like Shaggy and Scooby doo combined and devoured 12 plates of pies before anyone had even finished 4 of them. She had then received a medium-sized trophy and a picture for them to show who has been the pie eating champion each year. Tessa had also gone to the gamers section and played one of the arcade games and tried out the claw machine and she won a few bouncy balls, teddy bears, key rings and a mystery box which contained a lucky £50 shopping voucher which could be used in any shop and it expired in 2015.

Jay being the guy he was stayed in the arcade for the whole time. He played snooker, virtual tennis with Drew and played on the arcade games. He also tried out the claw machine and instantly got a mystery box which contained an iPod shuffle on his first try, which made Tessa very jealous and she fired a magic spell at him which he dodged and luckily it didn't hit anything and vanished into mid-air. Tessa and Jay had known each other for 3 years and were a couple, but they weren't all lovey-dovey well not in the eyes of public anyways. They were very different, but their relationship was stable and they understood each other very well, that's why they worked out.

Skyler had done 5 booths failing at one of them which was very hard due to the booth woman not liking Skyler, because she was hanging out with a hottie A.K.A Drew. On that booth Skyler was playing squirt the duck which was going extremely fast for Skyler's test, even Drew couldn't make out the ducks all it looked like was a blur. "Beep times up the automatic voice said " Game over" Skyler went up to the woman and handed her the water gun. The woman fake smiled as she spoke to Skyler "Sorry you didn't score any points better look next time" Skyler just had a smirk on her face which confused the woman. When Skyler went away with Drew the woman looked at the water gun which was now burned in some places the woman was mouth agape she had just messed with someone who was very powerful compared to her since she was human. Then Skyler had participated in other booths such as the bucket game she tried that booth twice and succeeded in both tries Skyler had won a bugs bunny toy and a Garfield plush toy. The other two games she participated in were the basket game and the test your strength game. In the basket game Skyler easily won and got a unicorn as a prize which was blue and the size of an oversized teddy bear and in the test your strength game she got all the way to the top, but didn't put as much strength in as Misty and for that booth she got a Dragonite. When she took the Dragonite he heard the man say "Twice this time first red-head and now her" he murmured Skyler perked a brow curiously, but went off to other booths then.

Lastly Drew had participated in all the arcade games. He did virtual tennis, electrical guitar, pac man and other games. He also did the claw machine and surprisingly by the time he was done it was almost empty. He had almost won every prize. He decided to stop when he didn't have any room in the fair bag. He saw the Royal Dragons mouth agape at all the prizes he won. He knew what exactly was on their mind and flipped his hair before saying

"This is all mine and no-one is getting any of this" he then received some pouty faces of the girls and some glares of the guys, he refused to give anything at the end despite their begging.

The Royal Dragons then went on some rides that were mostly some thriller. The girls first went on the swings whilst the guys were waiting for them so they could go on the boat ride. Finally after the girls had come off the guys instantly dragged them to the boat ride, the one that the other girls were on before. The guys ignored the pleads of the girls that they didn't want to go on the scary rides. At the end they all ended up going on it and as a result when they came out the boys were calm, but the girls looked like a whole other story, since they were such a mess. Tessa's hair was really messy, so was Emily's and Skyler had her mascara running down her eyes. As punishment the guys had to wait 20 minutes for the girls to sort themselves out and they couldn't leave them or else they would have had nightmares for the rest of the month since Tessa had learned hand magic spells which included finding out their nightmares.

After the girls sorted themselves out the gang then went to a rollercoaster called the rattlesnake. It was a scaly shade of green it had fake plastic reptile skin it was 2 to a seat. The coaster track was very long it was basically very high at some points and went down in a dip. Tessa and Emily sat on one of the seats they were gossiping like normal teenagers. In front of them was Skyler and Drew who were casually chatting waiting for the ride to proceed and then in front of them were Jason and Jay who were having a staring contest.

"Please hold on to the bars and strap yourself in" a monotone said. Everyone obeyed automatically the bars had come down to a point which was comfy yet wasn't. After a few minutes some of the staff came around each seat checking that they were all safe and were basically doing their safety precautions. After a minute the ride had started to move slowly it was getting higher and higher some of the younger kids allowed had their eyes as wide as they could when they saw the scene all you could see were some of the rides and the rest was practically pure darkness since it was around dusk. It was very chilly by then since LaRousse was a cold place. The ride had suddenly stopped still in its tracks giving everyone a thought of falling. Some people breathed in. There was another monotone which was counting down.

"3, 2, 1... you ready for the lizard?"

silence...

That's when the ride went speeding down the only thing that could be heard were the hurdles of screams that were trapped from the tense atmosphere above. The ride went in a straight track still at a fast speed. The Royal Dragons had different expressions on. Drew was sort of calm just a little struck, Skyler had her arm around Drew's arm threatening to kill his arm after this making the Royal Dragon gulp in fear, Emily and Tessa were screaming for dear life and the other remaining boys were still a little shocked. When the guys came out of the shock they instantly started to put their arms in the sky. The ride continued to go back and forth and in a big loop and after a minute it finally stopped. The bars were automatically unlocked and everyone on the ride had un belted themselves and left the ride or cued up to go on it again. The girls instantly jumped out of the thriller ride of doom and stormed out of the area of thriller rides with the guys following shortly behind.

Once the girls had stopped. They had an idea and forgot about them being angry, because they got forced onto thriller rides.

They simultaneously shouted " Bumper cars" they pointed at the booth with the bumper cars. The thing was their were 2 types of bumper cars one for normal mortal people and another for people with powers. It was restricted that someone go to the opposite bumper car. The guys shrugged and then looked at each other approving that they could go and nodded at the girls and then they all ran to the other side of the fair to go to the bumper cars.

**(May, Misty and Dawn)**

"Okay girls we have been on almost everything but the Ferris wheel, so what shall we go on?" Dawn asked. Suddenly an imaginary light bulb popped onto Misty's head she looked up and smashed the light bulb on the floor.

"So Misty what's the idea we saw the light bulb" May said.

"Well I say we play bumper cars" Misty said evilly, whilst rubbing her hands.

"Y-y-ou mean the other type that we are only allowed on?" Dawn questioned whilst fiddling with her hair.

"Well duh that one, the other one is so ordinary and besides this one is more fun and we aren't allowed on the normal one" Misty said she instantly saw the colour drain from Dawn's face and smirked.

"Don't tell me your scared?" Misty said teasingly. Dawn stayed quiet.

"Don't tell me, your still scared of what happened on the bumper cars last year" Misty said adding an exasperated sigh in between. Dawn slowly nodded. May raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything sensing the tense atmosphere around Dawn. Dawn turned to May and exhaled.

"Well May the thing Misty is on about is that last year when we played bumper cars since we have powers we are allowed to use them and we were up against Paul, Gary and Ash and basically Paul unleashed a tornado Misty and Leaf dodged it, but I wasn't fast enough and then got caught in it, I was a newbie at that kind of stuff then and then I basically passed out I didn't know what happened after that, but then a few hours later I woke up and was very traumatized and ever since then I am scared to play on the bumper cars and the worst thing about is that Paul never sad sorry to me" Dawn said with nearly teary eyes.

May then went to Dawn and rubbed her hands in circles around her back comforting her May knew it was hard for Dawn to tell her and then Misty went away for a second and came back with candyfloss.

Dawn then let go of May and then flung herself to Misty. Misty gave her the candyfloss to cheer her up. Dawn squealed and Misty and May chuckled silently at the blue haired girls cheeriness and how she could get over the hardest of situations. Misty then gave the thumbs up to May.

"Okay then are we going to go to the bumper cars or what?, since I have never been to fairs like these" May asked.

"Yeah sure what do you think Dawn, should we go?" Misty asked.

Dawn whimpered a little, but something inside of her compelled her to go, maybe because Paul wasn't there or because she didn't want to be the odd one out and not participate, since for the bumper cars as a team you had to have at least 3 players and the maximum was 6.

Dawn mustered up the courage and weakly nodded. Misty smiled brightly whilst, May gave a reassuring smile. They then casually walked up to the bumper cars. People who wanted to go play on the bumper cars had to go through surveillance, since some people who were humans chose to try to sneak in if they got up to security they would be immediately escorted off the premises by very strong security guards and they would make sure that humans wouldn't enter magical bumper cars.

The girls had then arrived in line and were given a big shock when they saw the Royal Dragons right in front of them. Misty, May and Dawn then groaned from all places they just had to run into them it just had to be the fair, but they then ignored their presence and continued talking.

Emily was talking to Skyler, but then stopped when she saw a certain brunette, red-head and blunette out of the corner of her eye. She saw that they had already seen them. Emily then nudged Skyler and then moved her eyes to the direction of the other girls. Skyler looked puzzled for a second, but then saw what Emily was talking about she nudged the others and got their attention.

"Hey guys should we challenge them to bumper cars, besides they have enough players and we have more than enough players i bet only 2 players are needed from our team" Skyler said whilst she smirked. The others agreed including Drew since he got to challenge his rival and see what she would be made of, since there was a big chance that May would be going to face him if she continued to use techniques like she did in battle. They then decided Drew would go and challenge them.

Drew then smirked and 'accidentally' bumped into May, whilst pretending to make his way back. May at the moment had her back towards him and when he bumped into her she stumbled a little, but regained her composure.

She then turned around whilst saying "What the hell can't you watch where your-" she stopped and somehow couldn't finish the sentence off when she saw Drew. They were now face to face. May's eyes now had annoyance written all over them and Drew's eyes just wore that smug look.

"Well fancy running into you here April" Drew said causally.

"Shut up cabbage head and tell me why your here" May said annoyed, because it was like she had seen them everywhere today.

"Well April you have a temper, anyways I just saw you here and since you and your friends are participating in bumper cars and so are us Royal Dragons we were wondering , no not wondering" he said putting a finger to his chin "more like we are challenging you to bumper cars!" he said in a demanding tone that was like 'it's confirmed we are challenging you'.

"Oh and what if we don't accept" May said.

"Then it shows us that your afraid of losing to us, besides chances are you'd lose anyways since your weak"

"Excuse me but we are not weak!"

"Not what I think since your denying my challenge, why though to afraid to lose and embarrass yourself huh?"

"No fine if you want a challenge you've got a challenge Drew!" May said whilst pulling her hand for a handshake which Drew happily accepted.

"Challenge accepted then and you can't back out of it and it's 3 against 3 then since there are 6 Royal Dragons you can go against 3 of us and if you win you can go against the stronger Royal Dragons" Drew said then walked to the Royal Dragons signalling them that they had accepted the challenge.

May then turned back to Misty and Dawn to see them with wide eyes.

Misty then hit May with a mallet that she pulled out of nowhere. 'Wonder where she got that from' May thought whilst wincing due to the contact of the mallet on her skin and May was definite that by tomorrow that there would be a huge bruise, if she didn't heal herself later on.

"What the hell is wrong with you challenging us with Royal Dragons" Misty hissed.

Dawn then butted herself in the conversation "Misty it isn't that bad we have the technique and power and plus you have some killer moves when it comes to bumper cars and May has the technique and I have the accuracy and power and with that we will win, so there's no need to worry" Dawn said assuring. Misty then smiled looking at the confident side of Dawn and how she just forgot about the past.

Misty then sighed "We accepted their challenge so we can't just back down lets kick their butts in the process since they are going down" Misty then said with the fury in her eyes.

"Besides I still need to get back at Skyler for taking your dress May now so let's go!" Misty said. They got to the security guard and let them through a few surveillances. The Royal Dragons had already chose out their opponents which were May, Misty and Dawn. They then went to the room next to the bumper cars. It was a waiting room.

On one bench were Emily, Jason and Jay on the other was Tessa, Skyler and Drew and on the last one was May, Misty and Dawn at the moment they were having a stare down with each other.

Emily was having a stare down with May, well probably because of how May had confronted her before and in Emily's opinion May spoke very rudely to her.

Tessa and Dawn were having a stare down they weren't exactly enemies in a way they were alike. The main reason for them having a stare down was probably because they wanted to know who lasted longer without blinking.

Misty and Skyler were having a major stare down, which was probably the most scariest stare down in history you could practically see the electricity in between their eyes and Misty's eyes glowed a bright blue whilst Skyler's were a flamed ember colour.

The boys however chose to withdraw themselves from the girls since they were starting to freak them out as well as the public.

The buzzer then went and then a team had won. The others weren't paying attention, they were only thinking about how their game would turn out.

"Please may the next teams step forward" a monotone said. That was their cue Misty, Dawn and May rushed out and took their seats in the blue bumper cars that made them team blue.

Jason, Jay and Emily then went towards the red bumper cars and took their place.

The monotone then spoke again explaining the rules " In this game the rules are that you can use any type of magic and weapons, the aim of the game is to hit all the energy off from the bumper cars until they lose all of their energy, you will be disqualified if you hit the opponent and injure them on purpose now strap yourselves in the bumper cars and await the buzzer" it said. All the people present belted themselves into the seat and awaited the signal.

They saw the traffic light it beeped red, orange and then did a really loud beep and turned green. They now had 5 minutes until the end of the game.

Instantly Misty went speeding through the bumper car rink hitting the karts with her water beams lowering some of their energy about an 8th. Emily then touched her steel necklace and her hands instantly turned into steel. She then went towards May's bumper car and hit it hard causing it to dent a little and lower 1 quarter of the karts energy and making it bang into a wall.

Jason had now unleashed a tornado at Misty and she countered with a tidal wave it exploded and inflicted everyone's karts except Jason and Misty. It inflicted about a half of everyone's energy.

May then got a boomerang out which was shrunken and then enlarged. She then built up the stamina for her boomerang and then gave it an extra boost and chucked it towards the red karts it was a direct hit on all of them and May gracefully caught the boomerang. The red carts lost an 8th of their karts energy.

Jay then summoned the phoenix and absorbed its power and aimed its power to Dawn's kart, instantly Dawn froze the fire heading towards her and moved out of the way before the ice melted and then the fire hit the wall and bounced back and forth and eventually it hit Jay's kart since everyone else dodged the fire and it then randomly hit Jay and since it was a direct hit and it was really powerful, the kart lost all its energy making it game over for Jay and so their were 2 players left for the Royal Dragons. Jay was then magically transported back to the room next to the bumper cars.

At the moment Jason had 3 quarters of kart energy left, Emily had 2 eighths left, Misty still had full energy, May had 2 eighths left and Dawn had half of her energy left at the moment their were just under 2 minutes left and the blue team were winning.

Jason and Emily were now in trouble so then in panic they did a final combination which was that Emily had her steel arm and that Jason launch the tornado and Emily add some extra steel power to push it to the opposite team. The girls saw that coming so then Dawn and Misty powered up their final attack which was that their water and ice aura combines and they had an invisibility shield surrounding it created by May, so that the Royal Dragons wouldn't know where it was heading.

Both teams launched their final attack, both were strong and both collided with each other. The buzzer then went and the smoke was then cleared from the explosion. They looked at the score boards altogether the Royal Dragons had about 1 karts energy and the opposite team had 1 karts energy and another half and a quarter.

In total the blue team won which was May, Misty and Dawn's team. They instantly got out of their karts with some difficulty and then ran to each other and collided themselves in a group hug. The remaining of the Royal Dragons got up and headed to the room next to the bumper karts with their heads down.

At the exact time the Royal Dragons went back to the room they got an intense scolding out of Skyler, well Jason got a double scolding, since he lost all of his karts energy. Drew and Tessa kept their distance from Skyler, because she was now ticked off.

Skyler then turned to face Tessa and Drew. "We better win this or else you'll be sorry" Skyler hissed in their faces.

"Oh I already am" Drew and Tessa sad in unison in a form of a mutter.

"What was that!."

"N-n-n-nothing" Tessa said.

"Well why do you want to win so bad?" Drew asked changing the topic.

"Well isn't it obvious we will look bad if we lose to the lower class and we won't hear the end of it like that red-head lost to that Venom Snake, people talk and it isn't good things and I for one don't want to be embarrassed by losing to the likes of them!" she explained.

All the Royal Dragons nodded, but Drew didn't understand one thing.

"Why should we then challenge them if it could mean we have a chance to lose to them isn't the far all about relaxing and having fun?" Drew asked.

Skyler just did an exasperated sigh "Drew it just makes life more of a fun challenge lets just stick with that and get ready" Skyler said. Drew nodded and sat down quietly with the others. Dawn, Misty and May had now entered the room and sat down quietly.

Skyler then spoke up " Just because you won against Emily, Jason and Jay doesn't mean you'll win against us"

"We didn't say we will" May said calmly.

"Your facial expression tells it all so don't get cocky or smart with me, because if you forgot already you're a venom snake so stay in your place" Skyler hissed, May just shrugged it off and sat quietly not wanting to pick a useless fight. She had just remembered that she didn't want anyone to get suspicious, so she would power it down a notch.

"Okay next team take your positions" the monotone said. May, Misty and Dawn took their places in the blue karts and Skyler, Drew and Tessa took their place at the red karts.

The monotone then explained the game rules again and everyone then strapped their set belts on and then awaited the buzzer everyone now all had determined looks on their faces.

They then saw the traffic light it beeped red, orange and then did a really loud beep and turned green. They now had 5 minutes until the end of the game.

Drew had summoned grass plants from the ground tangling all the blue teams karts. Dawn quickly froze the grass plants and then May slashed all of them away breaking themselves away. Dawn then had an idea she use her ice powers and froze the bumper kart rink making it really slippery. Skyler then used her quick reflexes and burnt the ice. At the rate they were going it was going to be a tie.

Tessa then used her hand witch craft and put chains on the blue teams kart making it really heavy and giving the Royal Dragons more time to attack the blue team whilst they get the chains off the karts.

The Royal Dragons then chose to attack, Skyler aimed a fireball at Misty, and Misty left out the chains for a minute and sent a water ball quickly before the fireball could hit her, both of their attacks collided with each other causing a mini explosion and it fogged the bumper kart rink temporarily all anyone could see was the thick fog.

"Misty, May you with me" Dawn asked whilst screaming.

"Yeah" they replied.

"I can't see anything!" May complained.

"That's the whole idea of a fog airhead" Drew said.

"My name is May you stupid Grasshead!" she yelled.

"Okay April" Drew said casually

"Its May" she screeched

"June"

"Its frickin May why can't you remember my name, you're the airhead if you can't remember"

"I can, but to many months, so I choose from any of them it's like a selective choice"

"What the hell is wrong with you Drew you don't argue in the fog and you brunette stay in your place, before I do something I'm going to regret" Skyler threatened.

"If you can find me then you can talk" May thought.

"2 minutes remaining" the monotone said.

"Great it's probably going to be a tie at this rate" Tessa said.

"No it won't be a tie if it I swear down Tessa you will never see candy ever again" Skyler said irritated. Silently Tessa was whimpering.

"Well I wonder what would happen if you lost, you're so determined to win I bet loosing would break you down" May said.

The fog was then clearing and everyone could at least see the outline of each other.

"I don't want to waste time with you brunette, guys lets finish this with final attack" Skyler yelled then they were powering up their final attack.

"Okay girls last attack it is" Misty yelled.

"1 minute remaining" the monotone said.

Skyler was storing up her powerful fire attack, Drew was powering a powerful grass attack and Tessa was storing her dark witchcraft attack.

Misty was storing up her water attack and Dawn was powering her ice attack. May however was watching them.

'It's going to be a tie if they both collide what they need to do is repel the other attack and send their attack, so they need to merge their attack at the wall so it bounces of the wall and hit's the red karts, but I know if we do that Skyler's team will dodge the attack and send a different attack at us making us lose, but to avoid attention we must loose it's better to be safe than sorry right?' May thought.

"Alright girls aim your attacks at the wall and merge it" May said in a whisper, so they could hear her. They looked confused.

"Why though" Misty asked.

"Well you know this rink has a barrier and if you hit it, it will bounce of it and hit the Royal Dragons directly" Misty and Dawn then nodded and unleashed their stored energy on the walls the barrier then reacted and sent it towards the Royal Dragons.

The Royal Dragons then aimed their powers at the power that was incoming at them and then moved positions farther away from the blue tea. The powers were then formed as one from both sides and went back at the blue team and then it was a direct hit and since the attack was really powerful, the blue team lost all of their energy.

The buzzer then went signalling the end of the game and that the red team A.K.A the Royal Dragons had won. The Royal Dragons had smirks plastered all over their faces and faced the girls.

"Too bad you lost well of course you lost" Skyler said in a matter of fact tone.

"Bad technique, who did you learn it off the Venom Snake here" Tessa said amused. The thing about all Royal Dragons no matter what their personality they are always snobby jerks.

Drew just stayed silent thinking and went to the room and got all of his prizes and went to the exit of the bumper cars game along with Jason and Jay with him they were then waiting for the girls to get out.

Emily had then went to the rink and congratulated the Royal Dragons and tripped up May in the process they then went laughing their heads off.

Dawn and Misty then got May off the floor they weren't angry, disappointed or sad their facial expressions showed that they had a fun time.

"I'm sorry, I gave you a bad technique I thought we would win" May said apologetically.

"Oh come on no need to worry, we had lots of fun and besides I got over my fear thanks to Misty and you May" Dawn said happily.

"It don't matter everyone looses now and then I don't make a big deal about it and we did well considering we were against really powerful people it was fun and Dawn happily got over her fear and we creamed the first team at least so it's something to be proud of and besides we learn from our mistakes" Misty said assuring.

"So now to finish the day off let's go on the Ferris wheel, before we head back" Dawn said happily. Misty and May agreed and then were making their way to the Ferris wheel whilst carrying the prizes they had won. It was now 8:00 so they had time for a few more rides before they were going to head back to the academy..

On the way to the Ferris wheel they stopped to get some cotton candy. Misty got blue, Dawn got pink and May got Yellow. They also stopped at a fair shop that sold water guns whilst Misty was ahead of them by 10 seconds. Dawn and May sneakily bought 2 water guns and they were already filled with water. They then caught up to Misty and put the water guns in their bags for the meantime until it was the right time and calmly walked up to the Ferris wheel which had a long line and it was now 8:10 curfew was at 9:30, so by the time it was their turn it would be around 8:20 and they would be getting off at 8:45, so then they would have time to go back to the academy.

**(Royal Dragons****)**

After going out of the bumper kart rink they then decided to go to the Ferris wheel they were on their way but a certain girl who loved sugar forgot her prizes at the bumper kart room, so then they went back and got her prizes and left.

They then went straight to the Ferris wheel with no distractions it was the last thing that they were going to go on before they would go back to the academy. When they got there in front of them were May, Misty and Dawn and they were really happy. Then suddenly May and Dawn made a signal at each other and quickly got their water guns Dawn's was pink and May's was red they then started to spray Misty who then got drenched, they then burst out laughing,then Misty hit a light water beam at both the laughing girls which drenched their faces it ruined Dawn's eye shadow, since she was wearing dark pink eyeshadow it smudged and the whole eye shadow came off, however May's face and some bits of her hair got wet. Misty then laughed loudly the girls were about to spray again, but then they realised they had no more water left. They both gave a sheepish look before saying

"How about we call it even" Dawn suggested, Misty laughed before agreeing May and Dawn joined in with the laughter. They were getting strange looks from public, but they didn't care they were having fun and that was all that mattered.

Drew chuckled at the scene unfolding before him, so did the other Royal Dragons, but Skyler however was not impressed she frowned at the scene she was expecting them to be said and miserable for the rest of the day, but to her shock they were enjoying themselves even after they lost and smiling, laughing and relaxing.

The Royal Dragons then took their places in line and stood silent awaiting their turn. The girls had acknowledged the Royal Dragons presence, but chose to carry on with their chit chat. The girls were now at the front of the line after some minutes, they got in the seats of the Ferris wheel, but unfortunately for May there were 2 seats on one. **(A/N lets just say there are 2 seats on this Ferris wheel)**

This meant that she was going to be sitting next to grasshead since he was behind her Misty and Dawn took their seats and mouthed a 'sorry' to May, whilst she just shrugged and said 'its okay'.

The Ferris wheel was covered in neon colours mainly blue, pink and white it was very high, most likely the highest thing in the fair, There were 2 seats on each on one and there was a big silver handle to prevent anyone falling off and protecting them.

Drew and May then took their places and then they were followed by Emily and Jason, Tessa and Jay and lastly Skyler who didn't let anyone accompany her and placed her bags and prizes so that no-one could take the other place, she was a little frustrated because she had no-one to talk to.

Misty and Dawn were chatting about the day and were talking about a certain dense boy and an emotionless boy and how they feel bad that Leaf and Soledad missed out on the fun.

Drew and May were in an awkward silence that was very uncomfortable. Drew not liking the silence brought up a random topic.

"Um I didn't expect you to beat Emily, Jay and Jason, but if you ask me your win was by luck and it was a total fluke"

May then turned to him and frowned "Excuse me a fluke we won that battle fair and square I could say them same for our battle is well"

"Oh really how so?"

"Well for a starter it was combined energy that was just randomly bouncing off a wall and it just randomly chose to destroy our karts by chance, and if all the power was aimed forward then it would have caused an explosion and it would then create another fog meaning that it would be a tie and you Royal Dragons wouldn't be so arrogant, so basically the only way to win was for someone to have launched their power and for the other team to counter attack it with a sword and sent it right back at them" May said and then widened her eyes she had just told Drew something she wasn't meant to curse her anger.

Drew then raised his eyebrows " If that's how you could have won then why didn't you?" he asked suspiciously not breaking his gaze of the now worried girl.

"Um well it only hit me what I did wrong after I told Misty and Dawn to launch their attack at the walls, because then you Royal Dragons attacked our attack and sent it right back" May said smartly not giving away any sign of her being tense or worried. He looked convinced.

"Well you learn from your mistakes right?" May said. Drew then nodded.

"So how come you transferred to the academy half way through the semester"

"That reason is kind of personal, anyways how long have you been in the academy then?"

"1 year at the moment, but honestly I think it is weird that you transfer here half way through the semester"

"Why?" May asked slightly confused.

"Well for one no-one is exactly allowed to transfer in between a semester and have to wait for the next term to start to transfer, there is only an acceptation to people like Royal Dragons and powerful people" May then punched him lightly.

"Hey are you trying to call me weak then?"

Drew then realised what he had just said he was going to correct himself, but wanted to tease May a little "Maybe I am maybe I'm not what you going to do about it?" he asked cheekily.

May then hid a grin and yelled.

"Misty!"

A few moments later Misty had responded.

"Hey May what's up?" she shouted back down.

She then looked at Drew and smirked she knew that Misty was sitting on the same side as Drew, so she was going to have some fun, Drew however was slightly confused on what May was about to do.

"It's kind of warm where I am could spray some water directly below you" May asked sweetly as possible.

Misty was one seat above May and Drew and looked confused she then looked down and saw Drew directly below her and yelled "coming right up!" she said she then grinned at Dawn who understood what was happening Misty prepared some of her water beam and Dawn added a hint of her ice to make the water more colder and they accurately dropped their beam below right at their target.

Drew was now drenched more than the word drenched. His green luscious hair was now a wet mess his clothes had become a little baggy and sticky.

He then looked at May annoyed. She gave a little soft smile that looked like she was on the verge of laughing her head off. "Your the one who asked" she said in a cracked voice.

He sighed and muttered "I am so going to get you back for this later Maple mark my word for it!"

"Whatever you say Drew" he then looked up at May she was really happy something came over him and he smiled at her attitude. They were now nearing the top and the Ferris wheel had just randomly stopped dead in its tracks.

"Huh what happened?" May asked.

"Sorry there are a few technical difficulties and you will be moving in about 15 minutes" a monotone said.

"Aww crap our curfew we are so going to be late at this rate" May said Drew just sighed the sight of being late isn't going to be pretty especially if you enter after curfew.

May then looked at the view unfolding below her it was so majestic and colourful it was like an illusion being played in her head. Drew also liked the view, but he was more of a person who liked the out door nature view the natural beauty. He then had an idea for payback, since he was still wet he then smirked.

He got both of his arms and made May face him, she was just a little confused until he hugged her from her side and slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her in closer her head rested on his chest she could hear his heartbeat and she could suddenly feel her face get really warm, she didn't know why. Drew was actually enjoying the hug it wasn't like the hugs Tessa, Skyler or Emily gave it was fuzzier and sent a chill down his spine. He then almost forgot what he was about to do he then flicked his wet bangs across her soft fair skin and sort of clung on to her and muttered "payback".

May's eyes widened and she now knew what he was doing and after a minute of struggling to get out of his grip she escaped and now was wet but not as much as Drew was. They both then bursted out laughing and then continued to play with the water around them and have a little water fight and after a few minutes they realised that they were now nearing the end of the ride.

When they got out Misty and Dawn were stood their with grins plastering their faces and in girl code it meant You- have-to-tell-me-what-happened-up-there. May sighed and looked at Drew. The Royal Dragons were now off and May stuck her tongue out at Drew and said " I so won the water fight" and then dashed off to the girls it was now 9:10 and to get back to the academy took about 25 minutes. The girls knew they didn't have time for chit chat and got their prizes altogether and put them in one bag and sprinted back to the academy with the Royal Dragons shortly behind them.

They stopped after 2 minutes and found that they were out of the fair, so did the Royal Dragons.

"Ughh we are so not getting back on time!" Dawn and Tessa said in unison.

Skyler then faced May "Don't you always carry some kind of gadget or something?" May nodded.

"Do you have any on you at the moment?" she asked.

May at the moment knew she could easily teleport herself back, but it would be to risky. May then nodded as in no.

Skyler sighed "How are we going to get back?"

May then looked at Tessa and went up to her. "Hey Tessa" May said.

"Yeah"

"You do witch craft spells don't you?"

"Yeah, so" she said confused.

"Can't you teleport us out of here and to the academy?" May asked.

Tessa then showed no sign of worry "Of course I can"

May then sighed an exclaimed "I know what to do!" catching everyone's attention. They all raised their eyebrows and gestured for her to carry on.

"Well since Tessa here can do witch craft spells she can teleport all of us back to the academy" May said. Skyler smirked and whispered something to Tessa. May then chose it was the right time to read their minds.

'Skyler has a great plan leaving these losers here and teleporting the rest of us I'd love to see them get in to trouble' Tessa thought.

'That is so the last time I'm giving out helpful information' May thought

The Royal Dragons stood next to each other and so did Misty and Dawn, but then Skyler used a fire attack on both of them causing them to collapse on the floor.

"See ya around when you get in trouble losers" Skyler said. Tessa then read the spell.

"Where I stand is not where I wish to be. My thoughts and desires pull me elsewhere. Let me stand where I long to be. My wish and my will is to be in LaRousse academy. This wish I will all of my heart, let me be there in a snap. So mote it be" she repeated it 3 times and within a finger snap the Royal Dragons were now gone back at LaRousse. The boys had a expression of worry, regret and disappointment.

Misty and Dawn were now up and looked like they wanted to kill the Royal Dragons they looked at their watches it was 9:15 curfew was in 15 minutes.

"What do we do?"

"I know what to do she isn't the only one with hand magic everyone in the academy has hand magic I know what to do Misty we will need your water power there is a stream somewhere around here when we were on our way here you can summon a wave and speed us nearer to the academy and then we'll have enough time to make it back before curfew" May said.

Misty then dragged both Dawn and May to the stream, since Misty could sense water patterns. They had reached the river and Misty the had summoned a wave that her, Dawn and May sat on she then made it go really fast and told the girls to hang onto her back which they did and within 5 minutes they were near LaRousse academy.

They then got off and since Misty used up all of her energy she collapsed and then May gave her a piggyback -Misty was really light, and then they ran all the way to the academy. When they reached they instantly collapsed in front of the doorway to it, but they then triumphantly got inside and made it by 8:25pm. Dawn and May sighed. They then went to the counter where Nurse Joy currently was.

"Hey Nurse Joy can you heal us" May asked really tired. Nurse Joy instantly got Dawn, May and Misty to the healing room and healed them, she told Misty to take the day off tomorrow, since she used up most of her energy. Nurse Joy said that Dawn needed to take some medicine and have a long night rest since on the way she kind of got a flu due to all the water, May just needed a good night rest and she needed to apply some cream to her back since her back was sore due to carrying Misty.

After a few minute Misty, May and Dawn went to their respective dorms. 2 things were now on her mind how her hunt in the library was going to go and how she was going to get payback on those Royal Dragons...

* * *

**This is a really long chapter and it's surprisingly under a month yay! :D Sorry if this is a boring chapter later on, but it needed to be done now next chapter is about the patrol and just a notice I might not update in April, since I am on holiday, so I am hopefully going to do a long chapter before the end of March sorry ): Anyways leave me your opinion on this chapter hope you enjoyed it and sorry if there are any mistakes please tell me...**


End file.
